Kim Possible: Model Hero
by LJ58
Summary: A group of angry fashionistas are not about to let Kim walk away after crashing a high-dollar show, shredding a costly designer gown on public television, and making them look quite stupid in front of a worldwide audience? Not when there's publicity to exploit, money to be made, and a super-top-secret backer looking to unleash his most diabolically evil plan to destroy her ever!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**1**

"You're kidding," Kim asked not for the first time since they had walked into the office. "Please, tell me you are kidding?"

"Do I sound like I'm joking," the family lawyer asked grimly. "You crashed the wrong venue this time, young lady. The set designers, security, the fashion designers, and even the backers are _all_ in this one together. Needless to say, they want remunerations in the amount of five hundred thousand."

"Dollars?"

"Euros," the man told Kim.

"For a _dress_? Besides, I stopped Camille from stealing….."

"A twenty thousand dollar necklace. But in the process you destroyed fifty grand worth of backdrop. Shredded a two-hundred thousand dollar designer original. And in their minds, cost them incalculable profits by disrupting the fashion exhibition of the year."

"They seemed to have calculated their profits well enough," Ann grumbled.

"In my day….."

"Not now, dear," the redheaded neurosurgeon sighed. "Ben," she turned to the lawyer. "What kind of settlement are we looking at here? I'm assuming they've something in mind if they're not already dragging us to court?"

"Yes, but you might not like it. Especially you, Kimberly," he told her.

"Me," Kim squeaked. "Uh, do I want to know?"

"They're willing to forego any lawsuits, and let you repay them without undue adverse publicity, if…"

"If," all three Possibles asked.

"If Kimberly agrees to work exclusively for _Euro_-_Designs_ until such time as a percentage of her _earnings_ repay the full amount they're demanding."

"I can't just owe them a really big favor," Kim grimaced, not even capable of imaging what kind of work she was expected to do for them.

"Fashion designers are…..different from most people. They don't deal in favors, Kimberly," Ben Dunn told her. "Honestly, I have to tell you, this is actually a very attractive offer. They only demand _one-third _of your contracted salary for repayment if you work for them, which still leaves you with a very lucrative contract….."

"Contract? I have to sign a contract just to repay them?"

"As I said," the lawyer told her. "They don't trade on favors, or on trust. It's all contracts, or cash with these people."

Kim sighed. "Mom?"

"Frankly, sweetie, I can't see how else we're going to manage this one. Not without selling the house, and most of our stocks. We just don't have that much ready cash," Anne said with a strained expression.

"Not in this economy," Dr. James Possible grumbled.

"So, what about my schooling? I've still got a few months left, and then there's my college plans….."

"You'd be given tutors, of course. To ensure you complete your education. But for the first year, at least, you'd be on constant call, and likely be traveling….. Ah, well, at least as much as you do now. Only it would be for fashion shows. Photo shoots. Things like that."

"And my missions? Saving the world? What if I'm needed," she protested.

"Paragraph nineteen, subsection three-c," Ben slid the contract over to let her look at it.

"They're kidding," she scowled, eyeing the section that allowed genuine global threats to supersede her contract's demands, but that any local, or civil matters would be left to the usual authorities, or other heroes. "They can't do this….."

"Do you have five-hundred thousand euros, Miss Possible," Ben asked her bluntly.

"Well….. No," she muttered sourly, glaring at the thick contract as if it were something evil.

"Then, yes. They can. And as you're technically an emancipated teen, and considered an adult in the eyes of the world, and the law, they can even put you in jail if you don't fulfill the contract's terms, or repay them in some other timely manner."

"Jail," Kim squeaked.

"Jail," the family lawyer nodded firmly.

"How long," James asked quietly, and gained a hard elbow from his wife.

"Just so you know? It would be a felony charge for assault, trespassing, and several related charges. Since she was technically operating as an unlicensed vigilante at the time, she could be facing a minimum of ten years."

"Ten….years," Kim paled.

"Minimum," the lawyer added.

"For stopping a loopy thief?"

"The fashion world has its own laws, and protocols," Ben told her. "Unions aside, they make enough even in this economy that they can make demands that even local courts have to hear. Perhaps you've heard of Kalvina Kludd, Cocoa Banana, Pierre-Pierre….?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I know. Big names. Big labels."

"With big budgets, and bigger lawyers. Damages aside, they feel you snubbed, and upstaged their show. Then you also 'modeled' without a legitimate contract, which, by the way, they feel you also embarrassed their profession in the doing."

"The guy begged me to do it," she complained.

"One local director does not trump a boardroom full of angry stockholders," Ben told her. "And the unlicensed modeling is a whole other ballgame with their unions. Frankly, Kimberly, the contract is your best, and likely only way out of a very, very deep hole."

"But I don't want to be a model."

"You'd rather be a convict," he asked.

"No," she groaned, and dropped her head on the table. Banging it twice before her mother slid a hand under her brow.

"Sweetie, look at it this way. It's a chance to see another way of life. And you still get to travel, and save the world. It's just….You'd be paid in the meantime."

"But what about Ron, mom? This thing says I can't let _personal_ friends travel with me, or even see me when backstage. Which pretty much ensures I'm not going to be seeing anyone I know while I'm off pedaling their stupid dresses."

"Uh, I wouldn't put it that way," Ben hushed her. "Especially in public."

"Honey, even models don't work nonstop," Ann told her. "I'm sure you'd still have time off. Frankly, Mr. Dunn's right. I don't really see another way out of this for us just now. At least they are willing to work with us. And it sounds as if they will treat you fairly if they're only garnishing a third of your income."

"Which, I can assure you, can become quite a profitable wage if you actually become popular enough. In fact, I can assure you, that your first appearance will be shoring up the tentative ploy to sell your, ah, gate-crashing as a staged _publicity_ _gimmick_ to sell your joining the _Euro-Designs _line."

"Goody," Kim muttered.

Ben sighed. "Kim. I really am trying to be honest here. You can sign this contract, and walk out of here a model for an international fashion designer, or….."

Kim looked up at him again, face grim.

"Or you can go to jail by the end of the week, and likely be there for a _very_ long time."

She dropped her head again, banging it hard.

"Fine. I'll sign," she groaned. "But don't blame me if someone blows up the world while I'm imitating brain-dead posers."

"You're doing the right thing, Kimberly," Ben told her, and smiled at her parents as he pushed a pen into her hand. "And it's only a five year contract. By the time you pay off the debt, if you're smart with your savings, you could still have more than enough to attend any college you want."

Kim sat up, saying nothing, and just signed the lines where he pointed.

"Now I know how _Faust_ felt," she grumbled.

The lawyer only smiled as her parents smiled supportively, telling her, "I'm sure this isn't going to be that bad."

"Maybe not for you," she muttered sourly.

**KP**

"The one thing I still don't get," Kim remarked as she met with the agent assigned her that would be handling her initial assignments. "If I'm just working to repay a debt, why did I have to sign a long-term contract? A five _year_ contract," she demanded of the man who was going to be ordering her life for the foreseeable future. A man who sat smugly with the company lawyers just grinning at her. All five of the lawyers just glared at her.

"The contract protects both of us," the man told her. "The company, and you. We get our money, and our esteem restored. You get a fair income, while lawfully repaying the loss of revenue you caused. Now, in four days we need to have you ready, and looking sleek and presentably marketable for your first appearance. Have you ever heard of _Glitz_?"

"Uh, isn't that like a Broadway show?"

The lean, tanned man in a fashionably casual suit sighed.

"Just as well. Anyway, they are your first major sponsor. Major bucks, so you're lucky. You'll be guaranteed a decent exposure, and profit from the start. Pick up a few more like them, and you'll be in gravy before you know it."

"So…..I'm going to model for these guys first?"

"After a fashion. First, we're having a special press conference. I've been assured you're no wallflower, and don't mind public speaking, so we'll work on a suitable speech, get you an appropriate makeover and wardrobe. Then once we do a little modest meet-and-greet after the interview, it's off to Milan to meet Pierre-Pierre, and then….. Work, work, work," he grinned. "So, are you ready?"

"Do I have a choice," she growled.

"You know, a lot of girls would love to be in your place?"

"Blackmailed by a major fashionista," Kim asked blatantly.

"Cute. I'd better write your speech for the interview this Friday," William Deedle told her.

"If it's an interview…..?"

"It's on Carlotta, Live!," he informed her. "And you'll be giving a little teaser of Pierre-Pierre's new line they didn't get to unveil at the party you crashed."

"Why can't I just wear…..?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the man said as the lawyers simply sat, and listened to everything. "For one thing, your usual wardrobe consists of _horrendous_ fashion choices, and most of those are from that pretender Cocoa Banana. You might as well be wearing Smarty-Mart knock-offs."

Kim blushed.

"I didn't think my clothes were that bad," she sputtered, looking down at the peach top she wore with light tan slacks.

"Please. Leave the fashion to the experts, Kimmie," Deedle called her. "Besides, as I said, you'll be repping Pierre-Pierre now. And _only_ Pierre-Pierre. Women would kill to wear his originals. And that is the attitude you must sell."

"Fine. Maybe you had better write the speech. The only way I know to speak is by being _honest_."

"Perfect. Use that when you read the speech. And don't worry. I'll be guiding you every step of the way. Hair. Makeup. Fashion. By the end of the week, you won't even recognize yourself," he promised her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kim muttered dourly.

"It won't be that bad. Once you get your feet wet, I'll bet you'll even enjoy yourself. Most girls do."

"I'm not most girls," Kim muttered.

"No," William Deedle grinned. "You're Euro-Designs' newest fashion model."

Kim's expression was not that cheerful.

"Smile, Kimmie. Smile. You'll get to like it. Trust me."

"Wanna bet," she muttered just soft enough to go unheard. Still, it seemed like every one of those lawyers still sifting the signed papers paused to look her way.

**KP**

Bonnie Rockwaller heard her sister's screech as she walked out of the bedroom, her homework finally done, and a few new ideas for the squad in her mind after Kim's latest mysterious disappearing act left them dangling. Again.

She was going to push to replace the annoying redhead for good this time. You'd think as a senior the girl would have finally put that whole 'saving the world' nonsense behind her, and stepped up. No, she had to actually escalate, running off every time someone stole an ice cream, or something silly like that.

"What's wrong with Lonnie now? Someone steal her makeup cart," Bonnie asked Connie as she came into the living room where her very vain sister was staring at the television with a look of horror etched into her usually pretty features.

"That… That…. Nobody! She _stole_ my spot! I was a shoe-in for Pierre-Pierre's new lineup, and that…..creature stole it! It's not faaaaaiiiiiirrrrrr," her sister wailed as Bonnie only now focused on the television, and stood gaping as she saw the familiar redhead standing, and obviously posing before a very appreciative audience in a very snug, green silk concoction that looked better suited to an intimate late night with someone special than on afternoon television.

Then she focused on the banner running beneath the smiling redhead.

'_Euro-Designs' Hot New Model! Kimberly Anne_!' she read as the banner stayed fixed in place to ensure everyone got a good look at it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Bonnie now shrieked. "That…..walking fashion disaster is Pierre-Pierre's newest diva?"

"It was supposed to be _meeeeeee_," Lonnie continued to wail as Connie merely shot her a sour gaze, then looked back to her textbook.

"And that's what happens when you rely on your looks," the other girl muttered, paying no attention to the faux drama that mattered very little to the ambitious collegian.

Bonnie just stared as her other sister cried, actually sobbing real tears.

Bonnie, however, felt more outrage than anything else.

That was why she dumped cheer practice? Oh, she was so gone. She was going to make sure of that this time. Totally gone!

**KP**

"Mingle. Chat. Enjoy. This is part of a model's life, too. And the faster you make sponsors," William Deedle smiled slyly as he led Kim into the crowded ballroom after they left the television studio to arrive at the local fashion party for the new star. "The faster you earn more money, and the faster repay your debt."

Kim was really starting to hate her agent, and his smirky, little winks.

All he needed was a goatee and horns, and the guy would make a good stand-in for any devil. He certainly seemed sleazy enough to qualify. She wasn't even eighteen yet, and he was already hinting at her showing more cleavage, and being more flirtatious with the old guys in the crowd.

Like that was the way she wanted to get anyone's attention.

Ugh!

Kim forced a stiff smile to her over-made face, or so she deemed it, and stood to one side, just staring.

The conversation was banal so far as she could hear. Someone was talking about silks versus satin, and someone was talking about new prints for the coming season. She was still in the very thin, very unnerving gown that felt more nightie than dress to her, and she wished Will had let her change before leaving the studio after that fiasco that passed as an interview.

Some interview.

She had to spout some tripe he had written up for, and then the host had spent more time gushing over the label than anything else. All she had to do was stand there, and pose as Will had pointed, gestured, and pretty much managed her like a marionette in front of the cameras. It was not quite what she had expected.

Now, she was standing in a room full of people pretending not to stare at her, and some of those old guys really were giving her looks that made her very, very uneasy. Some of them were older than her dad, and still leered at her like…..

She turned away from one guy before he took her own glance as encouraging, and approached an older woman in a dark blue dress that looked as bored as Kim.

"Hello," she said with a tentative smile as she approached the perfectly groomed woman with tinted, silver hair. "I hate to sound trite, but….do I know you?"

"I wager you know more of the guests that you realize. I know how it is when you are surrounded by a crowd, though. Mrs. Davonshire, Kimberly. Eloise Davonshire. You saved my nephew from those dreadful kidnappers last year."

"Oh. Right. I can't believe I didn't remember your face better," Kim blushed.

"I doubt I was at my best when we last met, my dear. Tell me, are you the one needing rescue now," she asked knowingly as she glanced toward a portly man with wispy, white hair who was paying blatant attention to them.

"You might say that," Kim sighed. "Suddenly, I feel like the only horderves on the tray surrounded by…."

"Starving lechers?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "I don't want to ruin anything, but my agent insisted I mingle," she sighed.

"There is mingling, Kimberly. And then there is mingling," she smiled, winking. "Come with me. I want to introduce to you someone that will make a very lovely mentor for you, my dear."

"Oh," the redhead asked, "I thought that agent the company gave me took care of everything."

"Agents book, and point. They can't teach you a lot of the things you need to learn, dear. Come with me. I see my friend now, and you absolutely must meet her," Eloise told her as she blithely sailed past all the men trying to gain Kim's attention.

**KP**

"Hey, Ron, listen, about the weekend….."

"Your mom explained," the sandy-haired teen told her as she joined him where he waited in their usual booth at Bueno Nacho. "You had to get a job, huh? Bummer. There goes our date nights."

"Ron, it's not just the weekends. I may be leaving town soon…."

"Got another mission? Cool," he grinned. "Where are we headed now?"

"I'm going to Paris. You're staying here," she said quietly.

"I'm….not going? But, KP? Paris? It's the city for lovers!"

"Ron, will you let me explain," she almost shouted.

"So….. You're not a happy camper," he finally said after she rambled for over fifteen minutes, trying to explain the fallout over their crashing the modeling show to catch Camille.

"No," she growled. "Why would I be happy?"

"Well, Paris? Modeling? You're going to be famous, Kim," he grinned. "Famouser!"

She glowered. Darkly.

"And…..you don't want to be famous," he asked uncertainly.

Kim tried very, very hard not to groan.

"Ron, I might not even be around for….a long time. I have back-to-back bookings for the next three to four months. I won't even be there to graduate."

"Hey, now that's wrong! Wait, how will you graduate? Barkin will fail you for sure if you miss his tests."

"Tutors," she sighed.

"Oh. Right. Right." He shook his head a moment later. "But aren't you an 'A' student? Why do you need….?"

"To keep me caught up, and let me graduate on time. I'll just be doing it…..long-distance."

"Oh. Oh. And….our missions," he frowned.

"Unless it's a major mission, and GJ calls, I can't go. It looks like it'll be up to you for a while."

"Uh, how long," he asked.

"I don't know. The company has me under a five year contract," she murmured as she sat back in the booth, eyeing her friend who was so confused he had even stopped eating.

Which was saying something.

"Me? Alone? But, KP, I'm just the sidekick. I've always been the sidekick. I can't go without you! You're the hero!"

"Ron, you're a hero, too. You've always been one. Maybe… Maybe you could find your own sidekick. But, just now, I'm sidelined."

"Five years? For one dress," he sputtered.

"Well, one dress, and a lot of angry egos," she muttered.

"Man, that is so wrong. So, you got punished for stopping….? Wait, why didn't they come after me?"

"Just be glad they didn't," she told him. "I get the feeling they could, if they wanted."

"Yeah. But I'd probably look _terrible_ in a dress," he sputtered.

"Right, Ron," she sighed. "Listen, there's one more thing. I was thinking about this all week, and….. I feel that if we're going to be…..separated this long…..indefinitely…"

Ron looked stricken. As if he had just been told Bueno Nacho was being condemned.

"You're breaking up with me, too," he guessed.

"It's for the best, Ron. We don't know how long I'll be gone. Or where I'll be in the end. I don't want you sitting, and waiting for me when you still have your own life to live here."

"I could wait," he protested.

"Five years? I have to focus on this….mess, and find a way to get through it, Ron. Besides, my contract says I can't have….visitors, so you couldn't even join me. I have to do this….solo."

"But….?"

"I'm sorry, Ron. For now, it's for the best. Maybe Wade can figure something out long-term, but for now….. It looks like you're going to be the hero. So, good luck," she smiled at him.

Ron just stared, looking at her as if she had just suggested he face Mr. Barkin alone.

Which, it only then occurred to him, he would be doing for the next three months.

"Man," he groaned in complaint as Kim just rose, and walked out, leaving him alone. "This tanks," he said, not even feeling remotely hungry at the moment.

Which was a shock to him, and to Rufus, who was still just sitting and staring as the redhead walked away.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"A little more pout," the photographer called out, coaxing Kim to look slightly more toward the camera as if looking over her shoulder. "That's it, and hold it right there," she was told as the redhead tried not to tremble as muscles locked, and the lights were dangerously close to making her outright sweat.

Four hours changing, and redoing makeup, and changing again, and that was after a long flight from Bristol, and having done the same thing for over five months now. She had barely even noted her own birthday as her agent kept her moving, and only belatedly remembered to hand her a few cards that came in from her family and friends to offer her the usual greetings, and good luck. She barely even registered the arrival of her belated diploma, granted after the last of her online coursework was finally accepted.

"I need a break," the redhead finally told him. "I'm beat."

"We still have two sets to photograph, and we need to start your lingerie line you're starting for next weeks' exhibition."

"Wait, lingerie," she frowned. "I don't have a lingerie line."

"You do now," David Ravele, an apparently famous, some might same infamous, fashion photographer who had been given to her by Glitz to ensure her exposure. "Since you turned eighteen last week, the sponsors want a bit more…..spice."

"I think some of these dresses have had more than enough spice," she muttered, some of them short enough to be tee-shirts in her opinion. And she had thought that ankle-length body-stocking had been bad?

"Let's make a deal. Get the last two sets done, then we'll let you nap before we snap any of the lingerie pics. Okay, Red?"

She grumbled, but forced a smile, and nodded.

"Fine. Deal. But I get a full hour to rest, or someone is getting hurt," she grumbled.

David took her seriously.

He was, admittedly, a bully with some of the girls. Especially the younger ones that needed someone to ride them so they didn't think their pretty faces, or anything else attached to them, could give them what they wanted without actually working for it. Only the first time he had smacked the complaining redhead's very firm backside, she had dropkicked him all over his own studio.

How was he supposed to know she was _that_ Possible? She sure didn't look dangerous.

Until those green eyes had narrowed, and he was suddenly flying over her shoulder one time too many.

Now, he kept his distance, spoke firmly, but politely. He also made sure to always bargain with the girl. Give her a choice she could accept, and most of the time she went along. Push her in a corner, and he had already found out, contract, or not, she pushed back.

Considering his contract didn't cover full-contact sport, he chose to step softly around her.

It was that, or suffer broken bones. Real ones.

Two hours later, he went to see what was keeping the girl, and found her facedown, sprawled across the blue-silk sheets on the bed in the changing room. Said bed was a prop, more than not, but the tired model had apparently chosen to exploit it. Still, as he eyed her laying there in only a pair of very near skin tone lingerie.

David Ravele was not the world's most renowned fashion photographer without reason. He knew an opportunity when he saw it. Rushing back for a camera, he returned to snap a few pictures of the redhead in repose, noting that whatever she dreamed about had a faint smile on her usually rigid visage.

These shots, he suspected, were going to redeem the day. Maybe the week.

Hell, maybe even the month.

And maybe even get Deedle off his back for once.

**KP**

"Shego, I didn't know you were…. You know. Like _that."_

"What are you babbling about now, Doc," Shego demanded as she flipped through a magazine one of the rare female henchmen had left behind when she bailed on Drew, trying to ignore her employer's usual inane comments. As usual.

"Glitz," Drew asked pointedly. "Even I know that's the magazine _those _women like."

"What women are those, Drewbie," she asked as she absently flipped a page, eyeing the new summer bikinis being offered this year by one of her favorite designers. Then she froze as she saw the full page ad for a new line coming out this season.

"You know, Shego. _Those _women," he sputtered, looking genuinely distressed.

Shego said nothing.

"Shego?"

"I don't believe it," she finally exclaimed, still staring at the advertisement.

"I knew it. You've been recruited, haven't you? You're going over to their side."

Shego still ignored him as she ripped out the page, and rose to her feet, holding that folded page in one hand, and the magazine in the other.

"You don't know how much this crushes me," Dr. Drakken complained as she walked past him. "You have to know that I had such high hopes..."

"I'm going out," Shego told him, and flung down her magazine before stalking toward the exit.

"But, Shego! I was about to tell you about my newest…"

Drakken frowned as the woman vanished without looking back. She didn't even yell at him.

"Meh," he complained. "What's gotten her so riled this time," he asked, and picked up the discarded magazine. "We haven't even seen Possible in weeks! Months!"

He saw a page half torn out of the middle of the magazine, but couldn't quite tell what had been on it.

"Lars? Barry? Come here," he shouted after making a decision.

Both men showed up almost at once.

"I have a very important job for you," he told the two men. "Very important."

"Yes, sir," Lars asked. Barry only waited in silence, expecting disaster yet again. Even without Possible, there had been a lot of that lately.

"I need a copy of the newest _Glitz Magazine_. Chop-Chop. It's very important."

"But, Dr. Drakken," Barry asked. "Isn't that the magazine for…._those_ women?"

Lars glared down at him.

"I'll be right back, sir," he assured the blue-skinned man, and left Barry more confused than usual.

An hour later, Dr. Drakken turned to the missing page in the new magazine, determined to see what had set off his partner in crime this time. Two hours later, Dr. Drakken was still staring at the page, not quite sure exactly what he was looking at. Or what it meant.

On the page before him, a sleek, willowy redhead who looked vaguely familiar was stretched out on a blue silk bed, apparently wearing nothing but a faint smile on her seemingly sleeping visage. The rest of her very obviously, and very blatantly naked in the full body shot. The caption across the page read, "_If I can't wear Pierre-Pierre, I don't wear anything_!"

Lars looked over his shoulder, glanced at the ad, shrugged, leaving his boss staring incredulously.

"You learn not to ask questions," Lars later told Barry. "Trust me. It's the only way to stay sane around here."

Barry nodded sagely.

**KP**

Kim had just come out of the shower in her hotel room, wondering what kind of torturous evening Deedle had lined up for her tonight, and stopped to stare, very glad she had put that towel around her as she left her bathroom in her private suite.

Her supposedly private suite.

"Are you insane," the green-skinned woman standing in her door demanded as the redhead dropped the towel she had been drying her hair with after her shower only to find her usual rival standing in her hotel room.

"Shego! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Since when did you sign up to hawk overpriced gowns, and teeny-bikinis? Especially for _Glitz_!"

"It's just fashion stuff," she shrugged. "Besides, not that it's any of your business, I'm just working off a debt. That's all."

"Working off….? You do know you just outted yourself in the world's most widely published Lesbo fashion rag," she all but shouted at her, waving a glossy page she jerked out of a pocket of her stylish pantsuit.

In green and black, of course.

"I…. _What_?"

"Doy. You are such an innocent," Shego sighed, and held out a glossy page.

"Hey! Where did you get….? Oh, you have to be kidding? I didn't say they could photograph me nude," she blushed furiously.

Shego shook her head. "Technically, you're not. Take a closer look, though, Princess," Shego told her. "I'm betting you gave them a lot of shots you don't know about. Because I know a wore-out diva when I see her. Are they even letting you sleep?"

"I….sleep," Kim frowned. "I just can't believe….. I didn't even know David took those pictures," she complained.

Shego laughed. "You really are innocent," she tittered as she folded the page again, and slid it back into her pocket.

Kim glowered.

"So, why are you really here? I'm surprised you're not somewhere throwing darts at my picture."

Shego just stared at her.

"I just wondered where you had gotten to lately," she finally told her. "Doc's pulled some real bonehead plays lately, and only your buffoon bothered to show up. Or worse, those Global Justice clowns. Which is even worse," she complained.

"Ron? Is he….okay?"

"Okay? He had Drew running for the door before he could finish ranting. Something stuck a bee in his bonnet, but good. I think I know what it is now," Shego added, eyeing her.

"You didn't….fight him?"

"Monkey-boy? I was too busy laughing at Drew. It's just not the same without you," Shego actually sighed.

"Are you saying….you miss me," Kim frowned, staring at the green-skinned woman.

"Why would I say that," she sputtered furiously. "It's easier, that's all. A big laugh, too. No problems at all," she growled, heading for the door. "I'm just…. I thought you were in trouble. Someone is obviously dropping you in over your head. _Glitz,"_ she echoed again, glaring at her. "Do you even know what that means?"

"They're my sponsor. That's all."

"Your….sponsor."

Shego stopped, staring at the door. Then, she slowly turned back to stare at her.

"You really are that dense, aren't you?"

"What? I'm not…."

Kim found herself backing up when Shego stalked back toward her, her eyes narrowed like she was about to attack.

Only all she did was walk forward, put her hands on Kim's shoulders, and force her to look up into her eyes.

"Listening?"

"I….."

"Are….you….listening?"

"Yes," Kim hissed.

"Good," Shego retorted. "Then listen to this. Glitz is the biggest lesbian organization in the world. It's not just a magazine. It's not just a fashion sponsor. It's an organization for very rich, very powerful lesbian businesswomen who have gotten together to form a powerbase to compete with the old guard on their own terms. Get it now?"

Kim just stared.

Shego sighed.

"That means, Princess, that since you came out with _their_ sponsorship, in _their_ magazine, repping one of _their_ major labels, that you…. Kim Possible…. Are telling the world that _you_ are lesbian, and quite proud of it."

Kim's jaw would have bounced had it been able. As it was, she stood there, mouth open, staring as Shego turned, and walked out without looking back.

"No…..way," she sputtered, staring at the door that had closed behind the woman. A door she knew that she had locked before she had gotten into the shower. Of course, a mere locked door would hardly keep someone like Shego out if she wanted in.

The question that still echoed in her head was…..why? Why would Shego be worrying about her? Because that was what it sounded like.

As she absorbed what Shego had claimed, she also mulled over the evidence the woman had presented.

Glitz was outting her?

She had been so busy modeling, doing shoots, and running from city to city, nation to nation, that she barely had time to think at times. She was kept so busy, she had to rely on William just to tell her what to expect, and where to go. In short, she had stopped paying attention months ago as she just focused on making the money necessary to repay her blackmailers, as she deemed them.

Still wearing only her towel, her wet hair framing her thoughtful visage, she went to her suitcase, and pulled out a small bag. Searching through her private belongings, she pulled out the oversized watch that was taboo on most shoots, and switched it on.

"Wade," she called when the screen cleared.

"Kim," the young teen blurted, staring at her from his end. "How have you been? Wait, are you…?"

"I'm wearing a towel, so don't get excited," she grumbled at his expression. "Wade, I need you to check on a few things for me, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Kim. Anything. Have your sponsors cleared you for any more missions yet?"

"No," she scowled. "Unless it's an official GJ request for something beyond major, they don't even let me hear the news lately."

"That sounds…."

"Yeah. Off. Want to hear something else off?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Shego just stopped by," Kim told him.

"Shego? As in….Shego? The green hands of death Shego?"

"You know any other Shegos," Kim asked him, wondering just how closely he had been working with Ron lately.

"Uh, right. So, how did that go?"

"She actually sounded….worried. About me. Did you know Glitz was more than a fashion sponsor?"

"Well, I….did wonder why you accepted them," Wade suddenly blushed.

Great, Kim mused ruefully. Even a young boy knew more about her sponsors than she did. To be fair, he was a genius, but still, she was feeling really slow just then.

"Wade, I didn't accept them. They were assigned. By the same guys that were going to be suing me all along."

Wade frowned.

"Assigned? From the start?"

"The day I signed, they were already there. Agent, and all. Does that sound likely?"

Wade frowned all the more.

"Something sounds…..way off on that one, Kim," he told her frankly. "Can you fax me their contact details?"

"No problem, and I'm sending a copy of my contract. I want you to go over it, and check all the fine print for me. I'm tried of being….surprised."

"Surprised," he echoed.

"Uh, never mind," she blushed. "Just go over it, and see what you can dig up about the company, the sponsors, and….everything else. Something is starting to feel majorly off here."

"I'm on it, Kim. If there is something suspicious to be found, I'll find it," he assured her.

"I believe you. Do me a favor," she said as someone knocked at the door. "Work fast."

"Sure thing," he grinned, and the Kimmunicator went dark.

She slid it under her pillow, and then went to the door, wondering who it was now. Not Shego. She obviously didn't need to knock. That wasn't her style anyway. Opening the door a crack, she groaned when Will Deedle stood there holding a clipboard.

"Open up, Kimberly. We need to go over tonight's details."

"Already? I'm not even dressed."

"So, get dressed, and I'll talk while you're making yourself look presentable," he said, barely glancing at her. "Oh, and I heard you had a guest up here. You do know you're not supposed to have unauthorized visitors….."

"Will, shut up."

He did, but only to stare smugly at her.

"Contract, Kimberly. You signed it. You follow it. You don't want to know about the breach of contract clauses. Not for an instant."

"I'll take your word for it," she muttered, and just turned, and walked back toward the back, mentally daring him to walk into her bedroom.

To his credit, he stopped at her door, even letting her close it in his face. Unfortunately, that did not shut him up. He kept talking the entire time she tried to find something that she could wear without going up in flames.

Of embarrassment.

Because it seemed that more and more of her new wardrobe seemed designed to expose her, more than not. Which, if Shego was even slightly right, she so did not need.

**KP**

"It's working," the man reported to the chortling man on the other end of the line later that night. "She not only bought our explanation of her fatigue on the set, and our claim she willingly posed, but she has inadvertently green-lit the whole secondary Glitz campaign for the new line of intimate wear. With the upcoming _club_ openings we have planned, Possible is about to become the brightest star in the Glitz world."

"Good. Good," the man on the other end remarked contentedly. "Just be sure to keep her busy, distracted, and give lots of parties for the young lady to attend. You might even arrange for a few scandals, too. Maybe a few enticing affairs. Something to feed the usual gossips."

"I have just the thing. Remember that brunette that tried to sue Pierre-Pierre for violating her alleged contract?"

"Yes. What a silly child," the man on the phone with William Deedle chortled. "It was clear that she had no true understanding of the business world at all. Let alone any standing legally, or professionally, in fashion."

"True. But a background check revealed that she has a younger sister with a very _competitive_ relationship with our favorite redhead. I think we could really create some sparks if they were to….get together. Good, or bad, the press should sizzle."

The voice was silent for a moment, and then the man declared, "Arrange it, William. Frankly, even with the new advertisements, Kimberly's been quite plebian to date. I want pizzazz, William. I want fireworks. I want genuine _Glitz_!"

"And, Kim Possible _buried_ under the weight of her own dubious fame," the agent chortled knowingly.

"Why, of course, my dear fellow. Why else go to all this trouble?"

William chuckled now. "Well, we _are_ all making a fortune off her. Ahem. Another fortune," he added.

"Well, naturally," the man drawled confidently. "It is one of my lesser gifts."

"I'll get their meeting arranged right away," Will told him. "Kimberly won't know what hit her," he chortled.

"I have every confidence in you, my dear boy. It's why I chose you for this job. Just be sure you do not let me down."

"After what happened to the last man that did? Never, sir. You can count on me," Will assured him.

"I'm sure I can," the man drawled before he hung up.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**3**

"I am so glad you are here tonight," Kim told Deva Delure, her unofficial mentor who had been teaching her a few tricks to getting along in the surprisingly demanding business of modeling. "I need to talk to you."

"You can ask me anything, my dear," Deva told her, a twenty-seven year old veteran with her own following, and a lot of power behind the scenes thanks to her surprisingly canny investments that made her a major stockholder in the very company she worked for as yet.

"I'm worried about…. Well, my image," the redhead admitted.

"Your image," Deva blinked. "Is something wrong, Kimberly?"

"Well, this is going to sound stupid, but….. I didn't know Glitz was…. You know…. Ah, representing alternative lifestyles."

Deva chortled.

"Sweetie, modeling _is_ the ultimate alternative lifestyle. Trust me on that. But you don't have to worry. Just because you work for us, doesn't make you anything. So, is some man trying to harass you? It's not David, is it," she asked knowingly.

"No. He….knows my limits."

"So I've heard," she grinned. "He didn't believe your skill, did he?"

"He didn't seem to know I was _that_ Kim Possible," she smiled, accepting a fresh glass of ginger ale from a waiter as she continued to use Deva to stay away from the leering men in the crowd. It seemed she was surrounded by them these days, but only now did she begin to realize that some of the women around her were leering, too.

Which had her wondering about what Shego had said.

"He was rather silly, then, wasn't he," Deva chortled lightly, sipping her own drink.

"To be fair, I was in a bad mood, and pretty tired. He caught me on a bad day."

"We all have those," the veteran model assured her, tossing her head as a nearby photographer aimed a camera there way, smiling at the man as she cocked her head toward Kim suggestively.

"Can't get away from _them,_ either," Kim muttered sourly.

"You learn to ignore them. Like mosquitoes. They're pesky, but if you're smart, you can make them work for you."

"How?"

"First, realize that being a happy subject goes a long way to increasing your popularity. And their respect. Start growling too much, and they'll hunt you down relentlessly. And in the most embarrassing places. Just give them a smile, or two. A wink. Then most of them will respect your privacy when you ask them."

"That's good to know," Kim nodded.

"But that's not what is on your mind, is it?"

"A….friend of mine is concerned how my sponsorship is presenting me. I'm here to pay off a debt. Not make a…..lifestyle statement," she sputtered awkwardly.

"I can see that," Deva nodded. "So, tell me. Is your boyfriend upset?"

"I…..don't really have a boyfriend just now."

"No? A pretty girl like you…. Oh! So you're in the closet!"

"I am so not in a closet," she gasped. Then blushed around as if fearing someone had heard.

"Well, that wasn't overly dramatic at all," Deva grinned.

"I'm not. I'm…. Well, I have to admit I seem to have a lot of bad luck with guys, but…."

"Sweetie, have you ever considered that there is a reason for that?"

Kim blushed furiously.

"I'm not saying you're going to go jump into the arms of the first woman you fall for. Or not. I'm saying, life is bigger than you realize just yet. Give yourself time. Let yourself experience all it has to offer you. Don't make decisions based on expectations. Anyone's expectations. And don't jump to conclusions about yourself when you're not even aware of who you are, or what you want yet."

Kim just stared.

"Are you saying….?"

"Let me tell you how I approach these things," she smiled. "I currently have a girlfriend, and two boyfriends. One in Britain. One in America. My girlfriend travels with me. I learned a long time ago that I'm very open to….expressing my identity in any avenue. I don't consider myself gay. I don't limit myself to straight. I just….enjoy life. Now, I'm not being an advocate for free love. Or any other choice. I'm telling you to give yourself time to grow up, and mature, and then make your own decision once you know what you yourself want. Fair enough?"

"Uh, yeah."

"In the meantime, look at it this way," she said, and held out a hand that showed a very large crowd below the penthouse lobby where the public was gathered just to see what celebrities showed today.

"What way," Kim asked, looking down, still surprised at how many people would come to just stand for hours for a single momentary glimpse of a celebrity.

Or, apparently, her.

"A lot of those people, Kimberly, are here because of you."

"Me," she choked.

"I assume you did not see the last issue of _Out & About_?"

"I've never heard of it."

"I'll send you a copy to your room. You should read the article. Fully. Then call me. In the meantime, I had an idea I might run by your agent for a start to our American leg of your new tour."

"I'm going back to America?" Kim wondered if she sounded as pathetically happy as she suddenly felt.

"He didn't tell you?"

"He never tells me anything," she grumbled. "Until five minutes before I'm supposed to be somewhere."

"Agents are like that. Sometimes, you have to slap them around, too, and remind them who is paying the bills."

"I'd better not," Kim sighed after looking thoughtful. "I might get sued again."

"For slapping him?"

"For breaking his jaw, so he'll shut up," she quipped.

"I know that feeling well," Deva laughed again, making more than a few people look their way. Several of them with cameras who were discretely covering the celebrity studded affair for some kind of charity that was the apparent reason for this grandiose affair. "So, my idea is thus," she said expansively. "I talked Will into holding a certain contest back in your hometown. The lucky winner of a special raffle will be flown to New York, and spend a full week, all expenses paid, as your companion while you are in town. How does that sound?"

"How does it work?"

"Well, we'll have a contest where the contestants sign up, and anyone can enter, and then a local judge will pick the winner. And anyone over eighteen can sign up," she smiled.

"It would be nice to see a familiar face. I mean, if a friend won. But still, seeing someone from home would be nice right now," she sighed. "No offense, but it gets old staring at strangers who don't know you."

"I do know the feeling," Deva smiled, and patted her hand. "Now, smile, and mingle. Remember, a happy model, is a prosperous model."

"Right," Kim fixed a tight smile in place. "You do know that I'm bailing just as soon as my contract is up?"

Deva only laughed.

**KP**

"You're actually signing up for that thing," Bonnie asked as she spotted Lonnie in the mall, and walked over to see her scribbling her name on at least a dozen entry sheets.

'That thing' was the publicized contest that was obviously some kind of stunt featuring Kim Possible. The redhead's oversized smiling image in a designer top and shorts looked down as if mocking her. Bonnie wanted to tear the cardboard image down, and shred it. She knew she didn't dare.

Not with the burly security guard eyeing her as if suspicious of her presence.

Mac was like that, though. The guy was hoping for crime, so he could pull out that big baton of his, and break heads. Because Middleton was such a huge high-crime area.

"I signed you up, too. And Connie. And mom," her sister told her, stuffing the entries into the box. "If one of us win, we can get close to her, and find out how she _stole_ my shot," Lonnie hissed.

"And you said I was obsessive," Bonnie muttered. "Wait, you entered me in that silly contest?"

"Well, between you, Connie, mom, and myself, one of us has a good chance at winning."

"Out of a city of ten thousand," Bonnie asked cynically."

"I've put in twenty entries for each of us in every contest box across the city," Lonnie told her a bit manically.

"I didn't see you at the diner," she smirked, hating the fact her own job had one of those life-sized cut-outs where she had to look at it all day while at work.

Bad enough she had been stuck in Middleton, unable to get scholarships enough to pay for college, or any other chance that might take her places. No she had to end up stuck working in a diner, staring at her high school nemesis' smiling face all day.

Her boss' knowing smirk suggested he knew how much she hated it when he had set it up.

"I was there last night. After you left," Lonnie grinned.

"Well, I still doubt stuffing the boxes will help. You're still talking about a lot of people out there probably doing the same thing."

"I have to win," Lonnie hissed. "This is my chance. Maybe my last. I have to win."

"Whatever. Just leave me out of this," she said.

"You're telling me you would turn down a week in New York, all expenses paid, if you won?"

"With Possible. Sounds more like hell, than heaven. Forget it."

Nine days later, two guys in gray suits drove up in front of her house, and smiled as they handed her a roundtrip ticket to New York.

Lonnie almost screamed when she realized it was already made out in Bonnie's name.

In fact, she did scream.

Then she dragged her into her room to pack, and plot.

Bonnie, however, just wanted to ignore the whole thing. Apparently, she couldn't. Not without being penalized for all kinds of fraud, or something.

"Figures," she muttered on the way to the airport. "Only Possible could make something good look bad."

The limo driver never said a word.

**KP**

"Kim, we need to talk," Deva smiled as she and Will walked into the suite she had been booked into at the New York Hilton. A place she had never, ever expected to be able to visit. Let alone stay.

"Okay, what's up now," she asked, just happy to be back in America, and feeling energized by being 'home.'

"The contest winner is on her here. She's going to be arriving in…." Will paused, glanced at his watch, and added, "Seven hours."

"Her? Do I know her? Who won," Kim asked, unable to help wondering if Ron had tried to enter. Or, knowing him, if he had even noticed.

"That's what we need to talk about," Deva sighed. "Apparently, some wires were crossed in the press release, and a few….assumptions were made. Assumptions that are likely already making the rounds in the press."

"What….assumptions."

"Just hear us out," Will told her, using his 'or else,' voice.

"Just tell me," Kim said, wondering what was going wrong now.

"The winner is someone you know," Deva told her with the same careful smile. "A Miss Bonita Rockwallker."

"Bonnie? No way," Kim gasped, eyes wide. "I can't believe she even signed up. She's like…."

"Not your biggest fan?"

"Not even close," Kim huffed at a sympathetic Deva.

"Well, someone apparently….mistook a few initial statements, or something, because according to the initial press release from Middleton, your visitor is not only your biggest fan, she is…..a very _close_ friend," Will told her. "If you understand what I'm saying."

"No…way," Kim rasped. "There is no way that Bonnie would ever, in her life, intimate that we were…..close."

"Well, someone said something that was….interpreted as being…..very friendly," Deva told her tactfully. "The point is, my dear, we can't undo it. We already have major media coverage for this visit tied to your American leg of the new tour, and we need you both to….."

"Fake it," Will told her bluntly. "Play friendly. Play happy. Play secret crushes from afar. But you will be very, very happy to see Miss Rockwaller when you greet her at the airport. Understand?"

"She'll kill me," Kim groaned.

"My counterpart accompanying Miss Rockwaller will be debriefing the young lady before she deplanes. She'll understand her role as well. Remember, this is just acting, if you wish to look at it in that respect. Part of the job. Presenting an image that sells. One that, I'm sure you know by now, is helping people everywhere. Not just our bottom lines," Will smirked.

Kim glared at him.

"Somewhere, in the deepest, darkest pit of hell, they're getting a special room ready for you," she seethed.

"If they are, I'm sure I can make arrangements to improve the place once I arrive," Will drawled. "Now, get ready. You have to be eager, and happy that your hometown….friend is due to arrive any time."

Only Deva saw Kim's hands tighten into white-knuckled fists as the man blithely sailed out of her room, leaving her behind.

"Calm down, Kimberly. Just think of all the good you're doing. All those young people who are looking to you, and finding courage in your….."

"But it's a fraud," Kim almost whined. "I'm not….coming out, or anything like that. I'm not…."

"Let's not make any declarative statements just yet. Shall we," Deva smiled.

"I swear, if I survive this week," she grumbled, "I'll be able to survive anything!"

"That's the spirit," the older woman smiled at her. "Besides, from what you've told me, just imagine the mind-trip you can lay on your apparent girlfriend by treating her _nice_ for an entire week."

"She'll go crazy trying to figure out when I'm going to knife her in the back," Kim predicted.

"I've had….ahem, friends like that. I love to rattle them by doing what they don't expect," Deva smiled.

"It would rattle her. Bonnie was the mean-queen of our school, and liked to have things just so, or she would fly off the handle over the slightest thing."

"She sounds fun," Deva teased.

"She had her moments," Kim muttered.

"You sound like you do miss her."

"Well, to be honest, I guess it will be nice to see anyone from home," Kim sighed. "Even her."

"There you are. That's the spirit. I'll leave you to get ready. I suggest something casual, and flirty. We'll go to a club after we pick her up, and celebrate her visit. Sound like fun?"

"Bonnie would probably like it," she sighed.

"Still not into the club scene," Deva laughed.

"I doubt I ever will be. When will we book a hotel with a dojo," she asked.

"I don't anticipate that happening anytime soon," Deva predicted.

"Too bad. It would be a great way to let off some stress."

"You could always invite William to spar with you," Deva teased. "He knows karate."

"I already did. He won't even try. Something about not wanting _his_ property bruised."

Her disgust was audible.

"Agents," Deva shrugged. "Well, I'd better go confirm our arrangements. You have to make reservations for some of these clubs."

"Really?"

"They can be as exclusive as some restaurants," Deva told her. "See you later, Kimberly. Have fun."

"Fun. Right."

She waited for the door to shut, and went to her room, and pulled out her Kimmunicator again.

"Wade, you there?"

"I am now," he yawned.

"Early night," he was asked.

"Long day. Ron needed help on a mission to….. Oh, well, you likely don't want to hear…."

"Never mind," Kim sighed. "Just tell me you're making progress? Because if I didn't misunderstand what just happened, that area contest that chose Bonnie is now trying to push her off on me as my _girlfriend!"_

"Your what," Wade sputtered, staring at her as he sat upright, and seemed to lean forward in shock of his own.

"Supposedly, some misinterpretation of….something, has the locals believing Bonnie is coming here to meet me because she's my hometown crush," Kim grimaced. "They are definitely trying to guide my reputation for some reason. You haven't figured out anything?"

"Well, if it's a plot, it makes no sense," Wade frowned. "I haven't found anything behind the scenes as yet, but….. What I'm seeing says you're more popular, and more respected than ever before since you began modeling," she was told. "You even have a wide base of support for your….. Ah….."

"Coming out," Kim asked grimly.

"Yeah," Wade grimaced. "That. Which, oddly enough, Ron didn't act the least surprised over when it hit the local news."

"He didn't," she gaped.

"He said something about how it explained why you had such lousy luck with….."

_"Wade,"_ she growled.

"I'm just telling you what Ron said," he quickly stammered.

"Whatever. Just keep looking. The way they're going, I'm going to be in Playboy next!"

"Actually, I think it's X-Posed. The Lesbian celebrity cult magazine."

"What," she almost shrieked.

"I might have found your next month's itinerary," he blushed. "It suggested an, ahem, in-depth interview, and photo-session with them."

Kim's eyes glittered.

"I'll kill him. Will Deedle is a dead man."

"Kim, you can't kill your agent."

"He's evil. It'll be justifiable," Kim protested.

"I'll keep looking into it. Maybe something in your contract will stipulate something about….advance notices. Or no nudity. Or….something. I'll check," he said quickly. "Anything else?"

"Just….keep looking. Please," she groaned. "Before I go crazy."

"I'm looking," Wade assured her. "Don't worry."

"Bonnie will be here less than six hours," she reminded him.

"Uh, well, gotta go. Good luck," he babbled, and quickly signed off.

"Coward," she muttered, then turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You, too," she spat as she eyed her reflection.

Still, after reading that obviously spurious interview in the magazine that egregiously twisted some of her own words, she did understand Deva's standpoint. A lot of young girls were coming out, and standing up, finding their own courage simply because Kim Possible had shown them how to be brave. How to stand up, and be themselves.

If she just turned her back, and denied the whole sitch was a ploy, it would hurt a lot of innocent people. Vulnerable people, who really did need role models, and even heroes in their world. Only how could she be a role model, when she really wasn't what they thought she was? This was a serious catch-22, and the pit she was in was getting deeper every day.

If it wasn't a plot, it should be, because someone seriously evil had come up with this one.

Seriously evil, and seriously twisted.

There was no other explanation.

**KP**

"You have got to be kidding me," Bonnie Rockwaller almost exploded as the little man in the ivory suit sitting next to her in the private plane explained the media confusion, and how she was expected to manage it.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Apparently, someone misunderstood Kimberly's words, and chose to interpret them as a warm welcome for her….high school _crush_."

"I never even knew she was gay," Bonnie hissed. "And to think of all that time she _stared_ at me in the locker room….."

The man just eyed her.

"Never mind! Just turn this thing around, and take me home."

"I believe you already know the cost of doing so?"

Bonnie glowered all the more potently.

"I am not going to spend a week playing Possible's…crush because of some stupid typo," she protested.

"Miss Rockwaller, perhaps you don't realize the gravity of the circumstances. Or the chance you're being handed," the little man told her with that Teflon smile of his.

"What….chance," she spat.

He cleared his throat, and pulled out a small digital PDA.

"As Miss Possible's guest, you're going to be invited to some very exclusive venues. You'll be given a suitable wardrobe, yours to keep. You'll be rubbing elbows with some very rich, and famous celebrities, sure to give you some bragging rights back home in your own business."

"I….don't have a business….just yet. I'm still….weighing my options," she muttered dourly, thinking once more of just how limited her options were at the moment.

"Well, you'll also be vetted while in town when Kimberly is otherwise indisposed. Business obligations, you understand? But anything you wish, your suite, your wardrobe, everything, will be fully supplied at your request, and at our expense. All you have to do is….have fun. And accompany Miss Possible while in town."

Bonnie's own avarice started to come out now, not even thinking of Lonnie's ploy to undermined Possible, or somehow improbably force her to somehow hand over her largesse to her. As if that would even work. Bonnie had just nodded, and agreed, just to get out of the house without her sister throwing another fit.

Still, a full week, fully paid, she could imagine coming out ahead with….something to show for it. Maybe even enough to buy a chance at more than a waitress' position at Benjy's Diner.

"All right. But no kissing, or anything crazy," she said curtly after a moment to think on it.

"You'll find that kissing is the usual currency in the modeling world, Miss Rockwaller," the man replied smoothly. "So expect more than a few pecks on the cheek. And by more than Kimberly."

"Then it's a good thing I hear most male models are gay."

"Why's that," the short, little man asked.

"Because they wouldn't be the first guy I _gelded_ for groping me," she growled.

The man looked horrified.

Bonnie looked content to have finally rattled him.

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**4**

Bonnie felt her throat tightening as the jet descended, and the pilot announced their arrival. She was told to wait, as they would be approaching a private hangar where she would deplane once they stopped.

As they maneuvered down the runway toward the hangar, the little man again reminded her of the value of role models, and how Kim was a positive force for a lot of desperate, young girls, as well as older women still struggling with their own identities. He pointed out not for the first time that damaging her value as said role model could result in severe legal penalties.

"I got it the first half-dozen times," she muttered, and stared out the window at the sea of faces she couldn't believe were apparently waiting just outside the hangar.

Then she saw a long, black limo pulling up, and the back door was opened to let a very familiar redhead out who turned, and waved cheerfully at the crowd.

In spite of the whine of the engines, Bonnie imagined she could hear them all chanting _her_ name.

For a moment, she grimaced, and then she saw Kim looking toward the jet, and because she knew Kim, likely better than most realized, she saw the fatigue in her too made-up face. She saw the bleakness in her usually bright gaze. She saw the faint droop in shoulders that used to be perennially squared, and ready to face anything.

Whatever was going on, Bonnie realized in a moment of startling clarity, it was killing Kim.

Did she hate the idea of playing nice that much, too, or was it something else?

Sure, she could just imagine her face when someone told her that her _girlfriend_ had won the contest, and was coming to visit. She could just imagine how Kim would have taken hearing that she was supposed to play nice, and put on a good show for the cameras, and the crowds.

She knew the redhead had already dumped Ron.

No surprise to that one.

But did she already have another crush that might be endangered by Bonnie showing up like this?

She frowned at that.

Already stinging over Brick Flagg's defection last year, she had found temporary solace in Junior's arms after a very unlikely meeting with the playboy. Only he proved far too shallow even for her. Still, she had tried to make it work. Only when he realized she wasn't as rich as he was, and able to sit around all day doing as she pleased, he left for richer pastures.

She didn't blame him.

She was already headed for the door herself. Hearing him sing didn't help.

"We've arrived, Miss Rockwaller," the short man in the surprisingly still immaculate suit informed her.

"I think this is where I say…. Duh," she snorted, and headed for the door as the flight attendant, a mute, but very handsome guy in a very snug uniform was opening the door.

"Don't worry about your luggage, Miss Rockwaller," the hitherto mute attendant told her warmly. "It will be delivered to your hotel without delay. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Most of it," she told him blandly. "The parts where he wasn't talking," she said, jerking a thumb at the man behind her.

"I understand completely," he winked, and nodded as she stepped outside onto the ramp already in place.

She looked down, and just stared at Kim looking up at her.

"Bonnie," the redhead said in a surprisingly breathless tone, looking at her as if she really did miss her, and had been eagerly awaiting her arrival.

Not likely.

"Kim," she said in a slightly taut tone, and forced a smile. "Been waiting long?"

"Months," Kim laughed, and some of those close enough to hear her laughed, too.

Bonnie wanted to roll her eyes as cameras flashed, and video cameras aimed their way as she carefully picked her way down the steps, conscious of the jerk behind her whispering curt reminders.

"I am glad you came," Kim told her, sounding surprisingly earnest.

"I'm surprised my boss let me off work a whole week," she quipped.

Then, to her shock, Kim threw her arms around her, hugged her tight, and planted a kiss full on her lips in full view of the entire crowd, and anyone watching the television just then. All while the crowd applauded, and cameras flashed all around them from behind the barricades.

The brunette's stunned expression was clearly visible as Kim's hands slid down to hold her sides, and she just smiled at Bonnie's astonished stare.

"What are you doing, Possible," Bonnie hissed just for her ears as she stood there, staring down at the slightly shorter redhead incredulously.

"Giving you the fifteen minutes you so obviously want, Bon-Bon," she cooed. "Besides, I didn't see you stopping me," she smiled up at her. "Want to dance now," she asked. "I guarantee you that you'll be all over the front pages by morning."

"As _your_….girl-toy," Bonnie hissed as Kim seemed to hug her again to cover their whispering.

"Maybe. But just think of how your sisters are going to feel when you get more fame than they do. Especially when we both know Lonnie probably sent you here with directions on how to try to sabotage my career, and get her onto the fast track into E-D's new line."

"How do you know….? I mean, I didn't….."

"Oh, please. I may be traveling more these days, but I'm still in touch. Wade keeps me cued with everything going on back home. Those two sisters of yours have been badmouthing me since I did _Carlotta_. Which they should realize is only giving me more exposure, and more publicity. And as my agent says," she grinned, now dragging her toward the limo as if eager to be alone, "There is no such thing as _bad_ publicity."

Bonnie found herself being tugged past the crowd, toward the limo, and all but stuffed inside.

Kim dropped into the car beside her, waved one last time, and let the driver shut the door.

She sagged in the seat the moment the door closed, the tinted windows hiding them from the crowd outside. She closed her eyes, and gave a weary sigh, shaking her head.

"Seriously," Kim said as Bonnie just stared at her. "I am glad to see a familiar face. Even yours, Bonnie. Sorry about the welcome, but I'm told you….understood the role we're playing here?"

"Yeah. And either you're a lot more twisted than I thought, or someone is playing you badly, Possible. No way someone could misconstrue anything I've ever said to make it sound like I…..love you."

"Actually, they thought I was crushing on you, and had apparently finally talked you into coming to see me. The contest was just serendipity, as far as the press is concerned."

"Great. So now we're…..Romeo and Juliet?"

"God, I hope not. They both died in the end."

"You're being morose," Kim was told.

"Whatever. We have reservations at Silver Lace at seven. Very uptown club. Then supper at Carlini's, and a press conference at nine tomorrow morning before I have to go in to start my shoot for the new line. God, I need coffee."

"Yo, Jeeves," Bonnie surprised her by banging on the privacy shield.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Where can we get a good triple-latte in this town? And by good, I mean lots of caffeine, not just foam."

"That would be Ryan's Cafe, Miss," the man drawled. "Do you wish to stop there?"

"You bet, and don't spare the horses. My girl needs caffeine."

The man smiled over his shoulder, and nodded.

"I quite understand, Miss. We are…..fifteen minutes away from the establishment," she was told.

"Good."

"You didn't have to do that," Kim told her.

"Let me guess. They don't let you have caffeine?"

"My photographer is already afraid of me. He probably thinks too much caffeine would make me….."

"Break him, or maybe his camera into little pieces, and shove them somewhere?"

"You do not know how many times I've thought of it," Kim smiled faintly.

"I'll bet I can," Bonnie smirked. "I know you, Possible. You might be a perfectionist who wants to save everyone but herself, but you still have the worst temper I've ever seen when someone pushes you too far. Or…..things don't go the way you want them."

Kim yawned.

"Seriously, I will try to see you enjoy yourself, Bon. I mean, without too much…..else. You know?"

"I can live with that," Bonnie grinned. "And for the record, I didn't listen to a word Lonnie said while I was packing. I learned a long time ago to tune my sisters out."

"I guessed."

"Right. You were my guest once, weren't you," she teased now.

"Yeah. That week was….interesting," she chuckled, her eyes still closed.

"Is that what you called it? It was different. Seriously, I still think you live a charmed life, Kim. You know there are people that would kill to replace you."

"Like Lonnie?"

"She's first in line, for certain," Bonnie laughed.

"Not you?"

"Not my thing. I don't mind the vacation, though. I really am surprised Benj let me off a whole week."

"I'll wager my boss bent his arm."

"Or paid him off, too," Bonnie laughed. "Or don't you remember Benj Welton?"

"Oh, right. The diner. They made the _best_ lattes," she sighed. "Ron never wanted to stop there, though."

"You know he's seeing Monique now."

"Monique's still in Middleton, too," she asked. "I thought she was going to college?"

"Assistant manager at C.B's now," she said, and shook her head. "Plus, she is interning with the man himself, if you can believe that; all while attending fashion classes at MCC."

"That sounds like her. I hope she makes it."

"If she does, she'll be competition," Bonnie teased.

"She'll be good. She always had a flair for fashion."

"She still does."

"Should I be jealous," Kim teased, opening her eyes now, and glancing cover at her.

Bonnie sputtered.

"Of me….and….? No! I just said Ron was seeing her. Believe it, or not, they attend every wrestling thingy that comes through. I don't know why, but they do. She actually seems to enjoy his company, too," Bonnie snarked like her old self.

"Well, Ron can be fun," Kim sighed.

"I know that tone. Sounds like fun wasn't always enough."

"To be honest, even before this….sitch came up, Ron and I were falling apart. Someone told me I needed to learn who I was before I could decide what I really wanted to do. I think…. I think now, Ron and I never would have worked. We made great friends, but…..not much else."

"Oh. So, are you saying….?"

Kim sighed, and shook her head.

"Bonnie, I really, really don't know what I'm saying. I'm tired, caffeine-deprived, and I have a head full of things to worry about. I do know, I'm glad to see you. A familiar face. And I don't want to ruin anything by saying the wrong thing while I'm only half awake."

"Shall I go in, and order, Miss," the driver asked as he pulled into a parking lot just then.

"I know what I…. What she wants," Bonnie said, knowing Kim always ordered the same thing back home. She was consistent like that. "Be right back. Don't fall asleep on me," she warned her.

"Perish the thought," Kim yawned. She eyed the driver studying her in the mirror, and muttered, "Should have given her some money. I'll bet this place is expensive," she complained.

"No more than anyplace else. Not many of the 'in-crowd' come here, but it is a good place for coffee without the usual crush," the man told her. "I guessed neither of you ladies cared about labels, though."

"Not a bit," Kim told him earnestly. "Just caffeine."

"I know how you feel," the man smiled as Bonnie appeared, and climbed into the car after the driver jumped out to let her in, balancing the two cups she held.

"Triple-mint latte, heavy on the caffeine, light on the foam," Bonnie declared, handing her the hot cup.

She pulled the lid open, and took a sip.

"Ambrosia," Kim sighed, and glanced over at her. "You actually remembered?"

"How could I forget. It's the only thing you ever ordered anytime we went out," Bonnie actually laughed.

"I'm not that bad."

"If it's not cola, it's _always_ a triple-mint, and you know it," Bonnie charged her.

"Okay, maybe I just like….."

"Caffeine," she suggested.

"Uh, yeah. That," she said, and took a longer sip. "This might just get me through the night without falling on my face. Just don't tell my agent. He likes to count my calories, too."

"As if you could ever gain weight. I've seen you eat," Bonnie reminded her.

"I eat just fine," Kim sputtered.

"Like a racehorse. You just don't gain weight. Shocked me senseless the first time I realized I had a legitimate reason to hate you."

"What?"

"Do you know how _hard_ I work to keep my figure," Bonnie huffed, sipping her own drink. "While you blithely snack away, and never even think about calories. Life is just unfair. Blatantly cruel," she dramatized.

"I never really thought about that," she mused, looking more awake now as she began to gulp down the latte. "I just figured it was because I was always so….active."

"Kimberly, I was at least as active as you. Okay, not doing the same things, obviously, but ballet, cheerleading, and working out? I _worked_ to keep fit, and you just…. You were gifted," she admitted. "Yet you never cared you were gifted," she sighed. "I never understood that. I still don't," she blurted, then said, "And I can't believe I just admitted that much."

"Jetlag," Kim told her. "It's a bitch. I just flew in the night before…."

"And I'll bet your arms are tired," Bonnie chortled.

"That joke is so old, it has whiskers," Kim laughed, snorting as she did.

"Well, excuse me for favoring the classics," Bonnie huffed.

"Classics are good," Kim deadpanned. "Classics are great. So, how is everyone else doing? You know, back home?"

Bonnie sighed.

"Most of them bailed. They couldn't get out of Middleton fast enough."

"Oh. Not you?"

"I'm…..looking for my best fit. You know me," she smiled, eyeing her nearly empty cup. "Always waiting to make sure everything is perfect."

"Yeah. I guess some things haven't changed," Kim told her quietly. "That's actually…..nice."

"Are you….complimenting me," Bonnie blinked.

Kim stared at her even as the driver pulled up in front of their hotel.

"We're here," Kim said, not answering her. "Ready to see your room."

"The Hilton," Bonnie gaped. "We're at the New York Hilton. Lonnie will so jeal over this one."

"You can get postcards in the lobby. Charge them to your room," Kim winked.

"I so have to send her one right away," Bonnie grinned, and let Kim climb out after the driver opened the door for them.

There was no crowd this time, but she did see a few men with cameras standing back from the door. Kim surprised her by waving to one of them, and addressing him casually.

"Hi, Roy. Slow night?"

"You know it, KP. This your girl?"

"Bonnie Rockwaller," Kim smiled, and slid an arm around her, still holding her latte in her free hand. "Two Ls."

"What's in the cup?"

"Don't tell my agent," Kim chortled. "It's a triple-mint latte," she grinned.

"Man, I could use a shot of that!"

"So could I, and I have it," she said, holding up the cup, and taking a long sip as the man laughed, waiting for her to lower the cup before he simply held up the camera, as if asking permission.

"Get my good side," Kim pressed him.

"Always, Red," he called her, and snapped off a few shots.

"You know him?"

"He's okay. I don't mind him. Some of them are outright jerks," she said in an aside as she led Bonnie into the hotel.

Behind them, a bellhop had appeared, and was taking Bonnie's bags from the trunk. She had not even realized they had been loaded.

These guys, she realized, were slick.

**KP**

"Promising start," Will said, listening to the recording from the limo. We can get some serious mileage out of the some of the sound bites. It does even sound like they are a legitimate couple, though. Even better."

"I think we should still be careful," Deva said as she listened to the pair over the transceiver planted in the limo.

"We're both being well paid to deliver the goods, DD. You're not going soft, are you?"

Deva stared hard at him.

"Unlike you, Will, I'm not an idiot. Don't forget who we're dealing with here. Contract, or not, you push too hard, and that girl will take you apart like a jigsaw puzzle. Even David doesn't treat her like the other girls. Do you know why?"

"Please. She's an over-hyped cheerleader."

"With genuine martial skills. I checked her out. And, by the way, she's still practicing. I've caught her in her room sometimes going through motions. That girl is the real deal. If we're not very, very careful, this could still blow up in our faces."

"You sure _you're_ not getting soft," Will snorted.

"I won't deny I like her, but I'm more concerned with the fact this is the same girl that helped put down some very serious bad guys before she even finished high school. Think about that."

Will snorted again.

"The way this is going, she'll be just another self-absorbed diva before we…."

Deva stood up, glaring down at him.

"Is that some kind of crack?"

"No! I meant Possible. She's all ego. If we play to that, she'll crack, and fit into any scenario we craft for her. That's what I meant. Not you. Wasn't even referring to you. Honestly," he smiled ruefully as the woman's cold eyes fixed on him.

"Good. Because if you think our employer can be harsh," she said ominously, leaving the threat hanging.

Will, who knew what happened to the last guy to anger Deva Delure, said nothing.

"Okay, we'll wait, and see how it goes at the club. Then, I'll go through whatever we get, and put together a media package, and a suitable scenario for tomorrow," he decided as he finished listening to the girl's arrival.

"All right. I suggest I take Roland's place as Rockwaller's escort, too. I already noted he's a poor fit for her. He'll set her off for certain if we don't contain her. Frankly, he has all the finesse of a dead cat in a dog pound."

"I can't argue. If you think you can divert the girl, do it. Just make sure she plays her role while we get ready to write the sad ending to Possible's career."

Deva stared at him hard.

"Her….former career," he added.

"Be very careful, Will. I'm not sure I like you. I know Kimberly doesn't. And that could still blow up in our faces. As I said, remember who she is," she told her."

"Was," he sniffed dismissively.

**KP**

Bonnie gaped as the limo stopped in front of a very well lit, and very obviously crowded club that had people waiting in line to get in all the way down the block.

"Whoa, how are we going to get inside?"

"Trust me," Kim told her as she held out her arm, slid it around Bonnie's back, and led her past the paparazzi, the bouncers, and into the one club the brunette never, ever expected to enter. After all, _Silver Lace _was an exclusive club for the elite. An elite lesbian club. And Bonnie had always favored boys. _Men._ So why was she letting Possible drag her into the place like she was her arm candy?

Because, she had to admit, it really would tweak Lonnie if she showed up on the news, and ended up with more exposure than her. The dress she was currently wearing would have cost her six months pay back home, and the green silk showed off her body to perfection.

After an hour at a nearby spa, a relaxing bath, and Kim's own wardrobe lady fitting her, she looked as rich as you could be without being actually one of the elite.

She had already decided to go along with Kim. She had decided she could always write off the entire incident later as a mad experiment. She could claim to be curious, or something. Swept up by her famous 'friend.' Meanwhile, how often did she get to mingle with real celebrities. Even if they were apparently those kind?

"Julie," Kim smiled, calling to a very gorgeous blonde. "How are you?"

"Not as lucky as you, doll," the slender golden beauty that looked familiar to anyone that watched films smiled their way. "So, is your gorgeous friend free, or is she yours?"

"All mine," Kim smiled, and wrapped her arm more tightly around Bonnie. "She's only in town for the week, so we're making up for lost time."

"Lucky you," the blonde smiled, and turned to another guest who called her name.

"Is that really….?"

"Some people may, or may not be into the scene," Kim told her as she led her to a table in the far corner. "But they all come to places like this just get away, and relax. Some just like playing both sides of the fence to see if they would prefer it."

"Still, her," Bonnie shook her head. "No one will ever believe…."

"First rule. Discretion. They don't mind being seen. They just don't want rumors."

Bonnie eyed Kim, hearing the sincere tone she used, and nodded. She also noted that Kim was more awake and alert. Maybe because of the coffee, or maybe because she was used to being up later hours now. Not that her hours had ever been regular from what she could tell.

"I can see that. Can I still say I met her?"

"Sure," Kim grinned. "I wouldn't deny you the fun of name-dropping. Just play mysterious. That must makes it all the more fun when everyone tries to guess where, and how, you met, as well as what might have really happened," she laughed.

"Something tells me you're way ahead of me in this game."

"I've had a good mentor," Kim admitted.

"Oh. So, you're not just bulling your way through, as usual," Bonnie laughed as she took a seat at the table, surprised when Kim treated her like a real date the way she tended her.

"Not….completely. And here comes my mentor now," Kim, in a darker green dress that complemented her own coloring said as she sat down near Bonnie, and then looked over to the arriving woman that waved across the room at them.

"Deva Delure," Bonnie gasped, naming one of the top models in the world who pointed at the bar, and held up three fingers. "She's….?"

"She goes both ways, but she has a lot invested in _Silver Lace_," Kim told her as she nodded to the woman. "So she won't want any waves for the opening of her newest franchise."

"Wow. I didn't know she was…. You know, Lonnie idolizes her."

"Really? Do you want me to get her an autograph," Kim smirked as Bonnie just stared at the statuesque woman with ebony hair that fell loose tonight, like black silk over her shoulders. It presented a start image with the ivory dress, and diamonds she was wearing.

"No. _I_ want it. Then I can hold it over her smug, pretty head," Bonnie huffed as the woman approached the table balancing three drinks.

"Hi, Kimberly. Two white wine spritzers for my lovely guests, and….one for me," the woman said as she set each drink down before taking a seat across from her as Bonnie just stared.

Kim greeted the shapely woman even as she laughed at Bonnie's declaration.

Then Bonnie saw a nearly naked girl saunter past wearing a very short skirt, shackles, and a collar.

"Isn't that…illegal," she blushed as she couldn't help but eye the woman.

"Not here," Deva laughed. "And don't worry, she's an employee. Not a captive. Silver Lace is a theme club, and I'm trying it out before I decide to franchise, or not."

"Oh. People like….dressing like that?"

"It's part of the draw for some," she answered Bonnie with a twinkle in her eye, showing no offense. "You get to keep your usual tips. You have a little thrill, and some women really like playing the role. Some even sign up to play the more _adult_ venues in the back."

Bonnie gaped at another girl that walked past.

"Now, she's not an employer," Deva surprised her by stating. "She just volunteered to serve for th night on a lark. Or….at her mistress' command. As I said, this is a theme club."

"How do you tell the difference," Bonnie asked as she noticed another girl in a collar and leather skirt walk by carrying a tray. "I mean, between regular employees, and…..the others," she choked, still blushing as she gulped a mouthful of wine, trying to calm herself as Kim just studied the women without batting an eye.

"Easily," Deva told her. "The employees don't have a leash on their collar. The leash tells the customers that the girl belongs to someone. Or is being 'loaned' out by a mistress. No leash means they are regular employees, and free for….admirers to enjoy."

"Define enjoy," Bonnie frowned.

"Ordering around. Dancing. Whatever."

"This is starting to sound more like a _sex_ club than….."

"Welcome to the grown-up world," Kim told her, and took another sip of her wine. "Like your drink?"

"It's actually…..pretty good. But isn't it illegal for us to be…..?"

"We're both eighteen. In this club, it's all right to have a little wine, so don't worry about it. Just enjoy."

"We'll just tell everyone you're having ginger ale," Deva winked. "One glass won't hurt, after all."

"I've had wine before," Bonnie grumbled at the brunette. "Not this good," she reluctantly admitted.

"It's Deva's private blend," Kim volunteered, having tasted it before now. "She has her own French vineyard. We did a shoot there a few weeks ago."

"Sometimes, I really loathe you," Bonnie hissed.

Kim smiled. "And the other times?"

Bonnie just stared at her. "Just tell me one thing. How did you really luck into this? I mean, Lonnie's been killing herself dieting, and working out for years to try to break into the majors. You just walked onto a stage, and boom, you were on top."

"It wasn't that easy," Kim grimaced. "And believe it or not, I didn't start out wanting this. If I could, I'd walk away without a moment's regret _if_ I could."

"You're kidding," Bonnie gasped as Deva said nothing. "But you're famous! _Famouser,"_ she blurted. "You're doing what some of us can only dream about, and you would really give all this up," she demanded, gesturing around her.

Kim sighed. "Bonnie, you know me. I only want to help people. That's _my_ thing. But I got into this because….I kind of owed some people. A lot. So this was just kind of like a _really_ big favor that got out of hand."

"Now I know you're kidding. You became the world's most recognizable model in less than six months because of a favor?"

"Yeah. Ferociously weird, huh," Kim asked.

Bonnie's expression was eloquent. "So, what about school? You weren't there for graduation."

"I had tutors. I got my diploma, but college is on hold until I fulfill more of my contract. I thought I would start some online work, though. Just to keep myself in the game."

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm probably going to be stuck working my way through, if I can raise enough. The folks tapped themselves out putting my sisters through college. And now Connie is in medical school, and Lonnie kind of bottomed out on the whole fashion career. It didn't leave much for me."

"So, is that the real reason you accepted my invitation?"

"Hey, an invite to the slickest, biggest, glitziest model slumming in New York," Bonnie exclaimed as she reached for her wine. "And it didn't cost me anything. How could I turn _that_ down?"

Kim only smiled at her.

"Well, I'm actually very glad you came. Welcome to New York, Bon-Bon," she smiled, lifting her half empty glass to toast her.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**5**

Kim was surprisingly steady as they walked out to the limo to ride to the restaurant where they would be eating.

After only two glasses of wine, and a surprisingly fun evening of dancing, (Even if it were with Kim), Bonnie was pretty sure her legs were rubber by then. She didn't even tense this time when Kim paused at the door of the limo, kissed her for the cameras, and then made a show of getting her into the limo as if in a hurry.

Bonnie, still slightly buzzed from the wine nearly fell into the limo as Kim climbed in, and then smiled as the driver shut the door again.

She was still smiling as Kim sagged back into the seat.

"Kim…."

"Yes," she asked her quietly, more subdued now that they were in relative privacy.

"You kiss…. _Wow,"_ Bonnie stammered, just staring at the redhead as the driver climbed into the car, and headed for the restaurant.

"Wait till later," Kim teased. "I give killer backrubs, too."

"Back….rubs," Bonnie frowned.

"Mmmm-hmmmm," she nodded. "Then you can give me one after. Give, and take," she grinned.

An hour later, on the way back to the hotel, Kim eyed her as they neared the hotel, and glanced back at Bonnie.

"I'm still wide awake. Wanna go to your room, or come up to mine, and hang?"

"I don't mind hanging," Bonnie smiled.

"Cool. I'll order room service."

"It'll be like a sleepover," Bonnie laughed.

"Well, it could be," she agreed. "I don't think we've ever had one, have we," Kim mused.

"Does cheer camp count?"

"Which one? Camp Cheer, or Camp Wannaweep," she grinned.

"Oy! The less said about that one," Bonnie shuddered.

"That one was weird," she smiled, and went to the phone to order cocoa, and snacks for the two of them.

"Not as weird as the week we spent glued to one another," Bonnie sniggered. "Talk about eye-opening."

"Yeah," Kim sighed, putting the phone down. "So, are we being nice to each other because we both know the cameras are on us this week, or are you really ready to…..bury the hatchet?"

Bonnie smirked.

"Head, or back?"

"Now, that's more like it," Kim laughed.

"You do know Lonnie is still out for blood? I'm supposed to be her assassin. Undermine your career, and make your employers see the error of their choice. All that."

"And?"

"Lonnie has never been tightly wrapped. Or well grounded. Honestly, I just don't care anymore. I'm just glad I have a week off, and a chance to relax. The best part is, it's all paid for, too," she beamed. "I'll be dreaming of this trip for months," she smiled.

"So, I don't have to sleep with one eye open?"

"I'll let you know," Bonnie grinned, and winked as there was a knock at the door, and Kim went to answer it, returning shortly with a small tray, and someone else.

"Ms. Delure," Bonnie blurted at the shapely woman carrying a bottle of wine, and three glasses. Along with a stiff folder.

"Please, call me Deva. I thought we could celebrate your first night in town properly," she said, holding up the wine. "And I brought you that autograph," she added, holding up the signed photograph she took from the folder after setting the glasses aside.

"Thanks, but you could have waited…."

"Trust me, Bonnie," she smiled. "This business waits for nothing, or no one. You learn to have fun while you can, when you can, because as Kimberly will tell you, when duty calls, it's work-work-work!"

"I'll say," Kim sighed with a grimace. "But I'll stick to the cocoa. That glass I had earlier already went right to my head."

"Nonsense," Deva smiled. "One more glass will not harm you. Besides, it will do you good to relax. A little wine. A little girl talk. Then, we can forget business for a time, and just be friends. Agreed?"

"Works for me," Bonnie smiled, and watched her open the wine as Kim just sighed, and sat heavily on a couch, shaking her head.

**KP**

Bonnie woke with a groan, and felt a faint throbbing where she shouldn't, and pushed down the sheet. She gave a startled yip as she realized that not only was she undressed, she was completely naked as she stared incredulously at her now bared Mons adorned with Kim's initials. _KP_ had been inked into her now hairless flesh in stylish black and red letters, with a small, cutesy kitten just to one side of her groin.

She remembered part of their very odd night, and blushed at some of the secrets that came out as they drank, and giggled, and shared the most unlikely stories. Then, someone had kissed someone, she wasn't sure who, or even when. There was a faint memory of outright screwing. Then….nothing.

Until she woke spread out on Kim's bed, naked, tattooed, and…..alone?

"You are awake," the shapely woman with long, jet-black hair smiled as she walked into the bedroom just then wearing nothing but a sheer, almost invisible black nightie.

Bonnie gaped as the older woman walked over to sit beside her, leaning down to gently brush her lips with her own as Bonnie just gaped. "So, what would you like to do today, sweetie? Kim didn't say what you enjoyed, but she did ask me to keep you occupied until she got back."

"Uh, where is she," a blushing Bonnie asked Deva as she realized she was laying there naked in front of a woman that had just kissed her with a familiarity that suggested she might have occupied some of that missing night's memories.

"Somebody drank a little too much, didn't she," the diva called Deva Delure smiled impishly at her. "Don't worry, it happens to everyone their first time in the big city."

"Uhm. Uh, okay. Kimberly?"

"Oh, right. She has a big photo shoot today with Donald Ravele. Right now, he's probably making her wish she had spent more time sleeping, and less time partying," Deva chortled. "Still, I have to admit, I've never met anyone that has Kimberly's drive and determination when it's time to work. Or play," she winked as Bonnie, and cast a quick, surreptitious glance to her 'branded' groin.

"Right," Bonnie murmured, still blushing furiously as she tried to understand her current dilemma.

"Well, don't just lay there, lazy-bones," Deva told her, swatting Bonnie's nearest shoulder. "Up, and at 'em. We have a whole day to kill, and I'm putting it all on Euro-Designs tab since technically I'm here on business."

"You are?"

"Oh, yes," Deva smiled. "FYI, I'm secretly Kimberly Anne's mentor, and while she's busy, I'm now _your_ guide to all things fashion. Kimberly told me you were really into fashion, too, so I thought you might like to do some serious window-shopping today. Maybe even pick up a few souvenirs?"

Bonnie's narcissistic nature overwhelmed all over concerns as she grinned at that.

"Me? Shop the high-fashion district with you? That will so kill my sister!"

"You have a sister," Deva asked innocently as she moved from the bed to let Bonnie stand up, watching her sway toward the shower.

"Two. But Lonnie has always worshipped you, and her one ambition has been to become your protégée. I am not exaggerating when I say it really set her off when she heard Kimberly came out of nowhere to become Pierre-Pierre's new showpiece. So to speak."

Deva chortled again as she walked into the huge bathroom in the luxury penthouse suite, and dropped her nightie as Bonnie stared when the woman climbed into the shower with her.

"Let's give her something to really whine about. Shall we," Deva told her, and turned her back to her. "Wash my back?"

"Oh. Uh, sure," Bonnie stammered, and blushed, reaching for the lilac-scented body wash she was handed.

"Don't worry. If I know Ravele. Your Kimberly's going to be busy late into the day. Meanwhile, we might as well enjoy ourselves until she shows," the older woman glanced over her shoulders as Bonnie soaped the woman's back as the warm spray pulsed down across the both of them.

Bonnie made a murmur of agreement as her head started spinning again, and she just focused on the soap, and nothing else. Because the thought she was standing in a shower, soaping another woman's back, her naked back, was still a bit much for her apparently hung-over mind.

**KP**

Halfway through the morning, Deva decided they needed more nourishment than their earlier breakfast supplied, and led her to an exclusive boutique café for refreshments. This after visiting shops that Bonnie knew she would never ordinarily ever be able to afford. Let alone visit.

It took her that long to finally ask the question that had been weighing on her mind all morning. Blushing all the while, she asked Deva if she knew how, or why she had ended up inked as she had when she had no memory of it.

"I'm not surprised. Once you got started, you did drink a bit much. Still, we all had fun, and there was no harm done."

"No harm….!"

"That said," Deva cut her off with an airy way. "Midway into a very lovely menage a trois, you decided you wanted something to not only prove you _spent time _with Kimberly," Deva told her as they shared their refreshments. "That was when Kim suggested I bring Georg over, since she knew she does _very_ nice work."

"Georg?"

"My lover, _and_ a very talented artist. Don't worry, all she did was ink you."

"Okay, the kitten I could see," Bonnie sighed in resignation, hardly in a position to deny her story. "But the initials?"

"That was Kimberly's idea," Deva smiled. "I've noticed that redhead is the most possessive, and rather jealous creature I've ever met. She stood over Georg the whole time, telling her to watch where she put her fingers."

Bonnie sputtered, almost spilling her drink, water this time, as she tried _not_ to imagine why Kim would say something like that.

"I'm teasing. Kimberly is obviously sweet on you in spite of your past, but she didn't mind sharing. It's why I stayed the night after Georg headed home."

"Wait, you…..? Did we…..?"

"Of course," Deva smiled. "And you taste delicious," she winked. "Don't worry, it'll likely come back to you. It usually does."

Bonnie blushed so darkly she looked sunburned just then.

"Now, if you're almost finished, I know the most delightful little boutique that sells a certain label that we shall not tell Pierre-Pierre we dared consider," she beamed.

"Co….?"

"No, no, no," the woman hushed her. "We dare not even use the name. Pierre-Pierre has spies everywhere," she winked. "But, seriously, I love to see what the silly dear comes up with every year. Don't worry, if anyone says anything if I'm recognized during my forays, I always just tell them I'm just inspecting the competition."

"I do like his Autumn dresses," Bonnie admitted, currently wearing a light yellow sundress from the Spring line that Kim had ordered for her.

"Oh, so do I. His formal series always make me so envious. Pierre-Pierre tends to be almost uninspired when it comes to Fall, but Cocoa? I think he lives to bring the season's colors to life."

"My friend Monique….. Well, she's Kim's friend, too; she actually interned for him last year. She's trying to become a fashion designer in her own right," Bonnie told her as they finished up their meal, and Deva left the check with a tip that made Bonnie almost cry. Her stint as a waitress had never earned her a tip even close to that one.

"She is the one with the peculiar speaking habits? I believe Kimberly once told me of her. William suggested she forget her. Euro-Designs does take the whole fashion schism, and its rivalry dreadfully serious," Deva admitted as they rose to leave the café. "Now, come. We should find you something truly spectacular for your date with Kimberly tonight."

"Date," Bonnie echoed, a slight squeak in her voice.

"Tonight she is attending a red carpet opening at the Leonna Theater. I hope you like ballet," my dear.

"I love it," Bonnie smiled. "In fact, I used to dance myself?"

"Truly? How marvelous. I started out as a dancer myself in a French troupe. Then I was discovered, and my life changed quite dramatically."

Imagining a live ballet, Bonnie momentarily forgot all else as she looked forward to the show, and the rest of the day's shopping. Which turned out to be quite enjoyable, since, as promised, she didn't have to pay for a thing. Not even the very costly dresses Deva insisted she buy.

**KP**

Bonnie was barely back a day when a messenger arrived at the door of the family house where she was still stuck, and had a package for her. She frowned, signed for the thick packet, and walked back into the house, enjoying the last day of her vacation before she had to go back to work.

The trip had been enjoyable overall, even it did surprise her to find out that Kim really did like girls after all, and apparently, didn't mind her company in spite of their past. She was still a bit miffed over the tattoo, but after a while, she just put if from her mind, and relaxed as Kim showed her some of the sights when she off, or left her to Deva, who was not shy about using the corporate credit card on her behalf.

Pulling open the packet, she paused to pull out a thick magazine with a note clipped to the cover.

"_Congratulations on your first cover, Kitten_," the note read. The signature beneath it signed Deva Delure. Pulling the note aside, she exposed the cover of a glossy magazine that featured her and Kim in a tight clench just outside the Silver Lace club that first night, their posture suggesting they had either just finished, or been about to kiss. The cover of Glitz was filled with their smiling, blushed visages.

The banner beneath read, _'Out & About! Who is Kimberly's Anne's stylish new friend_?'

She was still staring at the glossy cover, knowing what it meant for her own reputation, when someone snatched the magazine from her hands.

"Oh. My. God," Lonnie moaned. "I send you to see that redheaded thief pays, and you end up on the cover of _Glitz?_ And you met _Deva_!" she wailed, spotting the handwritten note on the arm of the chair that she scooped up next. "She calls you _Kitten_?"

Lonnie flung the offending items in different directions as she stormed to her room, howling about treacherous backstabbers.

"What's wrong with Lonnie now, Bon-Bon," her mother smiled as she showed up just then, then knelt down to pick up the magazine. "Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Isn't this that magazine for _those_ women?"

"Mom," Bonnie groaned. "It's just a fashion magazine," Bonnie told her quickly as she went to scoop up the note before she could see it, too. "See? I was just spending the night with Kim. I mean, we were…..out for the night. I mean….."

"Well, she is a very nice girl, dear," her mother cooed, patting her face. "You should frame this," she said, handing over the magazine. "Imagine, my daughter knows someone famous."

"I've always known her," Bonnie sputtered.

"Sure, Bon-Bon. Sure," her mother glided past to go see to her older daughter, her tone the one that always suggested her little girl was being silly again.

She grumbled, and turned to head for her room to get ready for work when she saw Connie leaning in the door, eyeing her.

"You have something to say, too?"

"I'm just curious. I thought you hated that redhead?"

"I…."

"Yes?"

Bonnie frowned. "I do. I did. I hated her….attitude. Her insistence everything had to be her way. Her attempt to take over everything around her, like only she could do things right."

"Wow, sounds just like you. No wonder you two hooked up."

"We so did not _hook up_."

"Did you even read your own article?"

"My….article? What article?"

Connie held up the same magazine, and smiled. "I have a friend who gets advance copies for her work in the field. She couldn't wait to show me this when she recognized you," she grinned as she smiled even more smugly as she flipped the pages, opened the magazine, and cleared her throat.

"_Bon-Bon _admits she has had a long rivalry with Kimberly Anne, but couldn't be happier with her longtime friend's newfound success. She has long felt others were exploiting Kimberly Anne's kind and giving nature, and feels it is more than past time that she got a little love back in turn. Still, rivalry aside, sources claim Bon-Bon is hoping Kimberly Anne sends some of that love back her way, as she has long nourished a _secret_ _crush_ for the girl that can do anything. Even take the fashion world by storm."

Bonnie just gaped at her as Connie grinned her way.

"That's just the first paragraph. It gets better," Connie smiled almost maliciously. "And I love the pictures, _Kitten_."

Bonnie blushed, and almost tore open her own copy to find the photographs of her in a very tiny bikini she recalled when she had sunned on an area beach with Kimberly Anne, part of her newly acquired ink more than visible since the white thong was so very low. The kitten's tiny body was very clear, but the tops of the letters were just barely visible, and were suggested more than revealed.

"Oh, God. I didn't know they were taking pictures of us there, too," she moaned.

"So, what else did you get," Connie grinned.

"What?"

"The tat? What else was there, _Kitten_?" Connie smirked, "It's been driving me crazy imagining."

"Never mind! This is….. It's an invasion of privacy. It's….."

"You spent four days, and nights with an international heroine turned fashion model. Privacy is hardly an issue, _Bon-Bon_," Connie snickered. "Even I didn't realize you were like _that_, though."

"I'm not," she sputtered.

"So, you were just experimenting while you were out of town lampooning Lonnie's hopes and dreams?"

"I didn't….. _They_ don't even know her. Deva herself told me she had never even heard of Lonnie. So whatever she told you….."

"So you did meet her?"

"Through Kim, yes," Bonnie frowned, and glared as she sifted through the very suggestive pictures in the article about Kimberly Anne's 'squeeze' from her hometown.

Connie only smirked.

"I'd be the last to deny Lonnie can be obsessive, and a little loopy over her looks, and her dreams. But you had the chance to put in a good word for her, and instead you played….."

"You hold it right there. I'll have you know that I did put in a good word for Lonnie. I might have considered doing otherwise, but even I'm not low enough to sabotage her dreams like that. I don't know what will happen, but while Deva said she had never heard of Lonnie before, she knows her now. I even had some of her goofy publicity shots on my cell I showed her. What she does is entirely up to her, though. Not me. I was just Kim's guest, not her freaking _agent_," she spat.

"You…. You really told her about me," Lonnie asked quietly from behind her.

Both sisters turned to see Lonnie standing beside their mother just behind her.

"Yes, I did. Which I would have told you if you hadn't just started accusing me of stabbing you in the back, like usual."

"I'm sorry," Lonnie said, shocking both siblings.

"So am I," Bonnie said after a moment. "I brought you a souvenir back, too, if you want it?"

"Really?"

Just a minute," she said, and went to her room, opened the suitcase she had yet to unpack after coming in, and collapsing late the night before, and pulled out a thin manila envelope.

"You'll have to get your own frame," Bonnie told her as Lonnie pulled out the photo of Deva in an evocative pose signed in her own hand. "_Dare to Dream. DD_."

Lonnie clutched the photo to her chest, and started bawling.

"Did I get anything?"

Bonnie looked mischievous now as she pulled out a small sack, and handed Connie what was obviously a book. "I couldn't help but think of you when I saw this," she told her.

Connie opened the bag, and pulled out the thick paperback. "Cute," she drawled, but took the book titled "_The Philosophy of Fashion_," by a certain fashionista.

"I hope you didn't forget your mother," the woman asked slyly as she appeared again as if on cue, and Bonnie laughed.

"Of course not, mom. Look what I found in just your size."

"Ooooooh," she cooed as she took the flowery print dress that had a Pierre-Pierre label in it.

"That must have cost a fortune," Connie realized.

"Kim got it for me," Bonnie told her.

"Nice," Connie smiled. "Must be convenient having a well-connected fashion model for a _girlfriend."_

Bonnie glared at her all the more.

Especially when her mother added, "I can't wait to tell my bridge club!"

Connie only sniggered at Bonnie's horrified expression.

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**6**

Her name was Shego.

She was likely one of the most feared women in the world. Maybe even number one.

She knew nine different agencies that would not hesitate to put a bullet in her head, if they thought that would work.

Among her many inestimable skills was that of a very good thief.

Splashy capers aside, she could and did get in and out of places most people never even realized she had hit. If it was just about the cash, she could make a fortune overnight, and no one would ever even realize it was her that had stolen anything.

Only Shego was about more than the money.

Sure, it was nice. It padded the pension, and gained her the luxury she felt she deserved after a lifetime of putting up with crap from…..

Well, from everyone.

Just now, she was inside a very closely guarded office, and rifling papers that some people would pay millions just to see. Or kill to ensure no one did.

She wasn't interested in fashion designs, though. Or even next year's colors, or prints.

She was looking for something entirely different.

It took her a while, but she finally found a lead. It was the most unlikely lead she could have imagined.

"What the hell," she muttered, staring at the paper, and reading the words that at first made absolutely no sense.

Until she reached a certain name.

"I'll kill him," she growled, and wadded up the paper, and shoved it into her equipment pouch on her costume. Then she smirked, adding, "On second thought, I'll let _Kimmie_ kill him."

The idea appealed.

Especially since when she slipped Kim these papers, it would put the redhead in her debt.

She liked that idea. She liked it a lot.

First, though, she had to get her to listen. She hadn't done so well last time. This time, she had to be more….earnest.

**KP**

Bonnie was finally through her shift, counting out her register before clocking out, when the door opened, and the familiar chimes sounded the arrival of another customer well after the lunch hour.

Turning to the door, she started to ask what they wanted when she heard the shrill squeal of a voice.

Bon-Bon," a familiar face interrupted her count as she was trying to get ready to ring out, and go home. "You bad girl, why did you not tell me about meeting our Kimmie? And going to _New York_? Girl, I am so seriously jealin'," the black-skinned girl from the local Cocoa Banana who was working on creating her own line nearly screamed in her ear as she rushed over to her counter.

"Hi, Monique," she sighed, seeing her boss' dour face from across the café. "Let me finish up, and we can chat over coffee. And food. Lots of food," she told her, feeling drained after her long day.

"So, dish, girl," Monique demanded as they met in the mall food court twenty minutes later. "When did you and KP start dating? Is she really hot in bed? Are you going to see her…..?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is all this?"

"All the stores get advance copies of _Glitz_," she beamed, wagging her brows. "Even if we're rivals, we're still part of the fashion world. I have to admit, I was _catatonic_ for almost one full hour when I first saw you and Kim practically doing the vertical mambo on the cover. And those shots on the beach," she grinned, wagging her brows again.

Bonnie groaned. "I'm going to find that photographer, and shove his telephoto lenses so far up his…"

"C'mon. You looked pretty hot even to me, girlfriend. It makes sense, though. You two have been pretty competitive all this time, _and_ pretty high-strung. It just makes sense that it involved some….."

"Don't. Just don't. I did not come out. I just got drunk, and slept with her one night. Okay?"

Bonnie immediately blushed, and clamped both hands over her face as half the customers around them turned to stare at her.

"I meant _at_ her place. Not….with her. Even if…."

She trailed off, refusing to say more as her face burned so brightly she was sure it was about to explode.

"Don't stop now," Monique giggled. "You're just getting to the good stuff."

Bonnie's head dropped, and she moaned, "Kill me now."

**KP**

"Kill me now," Kim moaned as she closed the latest issue of Glitz.

"What's wrong," Deva asked as she came into her hotel room just then.

"Hmmmm? Oh, just….tired. New York. Half of America. London. Now back to Milan? And that was after I had to go help GJ stop Dementor last week. Why can't they just keep those nuts in jail," she sighed.

"You know the solution is simple," Deva told her. "Just stop chasing those sad little men that aren't really that important. You've a very bright future, Kimberly. Very bright. If you focused on it exclusively, there is no telling how big you might become. Perhaps…..bigger than moi," Deva smiled suggestively.

They both knew she only got that mission because GJ had no one available to intercept the mad professor before he did incalculable harm to the world. As Kim was already in the area, Dr. Director herself ordered her in to take him down. Will Deedle had been complaining about his disrupted schedule ever since.

"No offense, but the whole fashion thing is not really my scene," Kim told her. "I do what I have to because I have a contract, _and_ a lawsuit hanging over my head. That's it."

"Yet in less than a single year, you've made a most spectacular splash in history, have already created quite the following, and accepted your true sexuality. You even found out your longtime rival was actually your longtime crush. Did you ever find that kind of accomplishment pummeling those silly villains?"

Kim sighed.

"Well, about Bonnie….."

"I thought not," Deva breezed on. "Give yourself time. Trust me. This is a wonderful life. Trying at times, true. But it is a wonderful life. And you can do a lot of good here, too, Kimberly. We do a lot of charity work, too. Give to worthwhile causes, and champion key political issues. We are not just glam and glitter these days. Fashion has become a legitimate vocation with a _powerful_ voice in our world. I do hope you come to see that."

She waited for Deva to leave her, glad she was able to retire early for a change, and went to her bedroom. Pulling open a secret panel in her 'watch,' she pressed a recessed button, and almost begged, "Wade, tell me you've found _something_!"

"I'm afraid not, KP," the young boy told her. "Legally, you have to pose _nude_ if that is what they want tomorrow."

"Maaaaan," she blushed. "I am never going to be able to show my face back home after this," she sighed.

"I don't think it's your face anyone will….. Ahem, sorry. Anyway, I thought you might like to know something I _did_ find."

"Tell me it's good news. I'm drowning here," Kim told him as she sat slouched on the overly soft bed, feeling cut off from everyone, and everything that once defined her.

"Well, it's just a lead, but I found something that indicates Euro-Designs might not be _completely_ legit."

Kim frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. But the kind of subcontracting I'm finding behind their corporate structure is never anything good. I'm still hunting, but it's a possibility this whole thing is one elaborate plot, so be careful, Kim."

"I've spent almost over a whole_ year_ playing dress-up, Wade," she remarked sourly. "I've already got five very nearly nude ads out, and now I'm supposed to pose naked for _X-Posed_, that new GBLT magazine. So far, as threats go, this one tanks."

"I, ah, guess it is kind of….odd. I'll keep checking them out, though. Meanwhile, it might cheer you up to know you already have more than forty thousand dollars repaid on your debt thanks to your new sponsors."

"Yippee," she grumbled, not telling him that she had earned far more, but that more than half of that went to expenses, personal and public, to 'sell' her to the powers that be. It didn't help she had been slightly drunk that night in New York, and woke up with Bonnie of all people laying in her bed. Wearing her initials.

Deva told her not to overreact, and just go along with the obviously star-struck, and apparently lovesick brunette who had secretly been crushing on her for years according to Deva. It had been Bonnie's idea to put Kim's initials on her body, tagging herself as a show of her devotion. Kim had been so stunned she had stayed very quiet the next few days though Bonnie herself had stayed close.

Too close.

Even if she didn't entirely recall the night they shared either, but obviously it happened, and Kim just smiled, and remained politely neutral at Deva's guidance when the press asked about her 'hometown' girlfriend. Still, a part of her did genuinely miss Bonnie when she left. At least she was a familiar face. Even if she were acting more like a groupie than the high school mean-queen she remembered.

"Gah," she swore, and reached for her sweats. She had to get out, and do something. Even if it did violate Deedle's stupid itinerary.

Maybe a good, hard run would help. With luck, she'd run into some muggers, or someone.

**KP**

"I can't keep doing this," the woman said quietly as she clenched the phone in two hands.

"Of course, you can, my dear," the smooth voice on the other end of the line chortled. "I have to say you're doing a marvelous job, too. It shouldn't be long before even the famed resiliency of Miss Possible cracks, and then…."

"Drugging innocent girls? Duping them into an affair neither wanted? This is _wrong,_ damn you."

"Tut, tut, tut, my dear. You wouldn't want your own _nefarious_ past exposed, would you? Why, think what it would do to the Glitz empire? All you've built? All the good you've done? Gone. Shattered. Swept away in a scandal that would not only destroy you, but all those around you," the voice threatened.

Deva still clenched the phone, but said nothing.

"They don't deserve this," she rasped. "What you're asking…."

"Arrange it. I want Kim Possible in adult films before the month is out. I want her vaunted reputation, and her fall from grace, well documented. And publicized from one end of the world to the other. Or, we can arrange yours. Your choice, my dear. But don't keep me waiting."

"Damn you," she hissed.

"I don't believe in hell," the man laughed. "It's simply not in my plans."

Deva could hardly say anything to that as the man hung up on her.

What now? Because if they went forward with their plans, Kimberly wasn't going to be the only one destroyed by the next phase of that bastard's plans. Another innocent girl would go down, too. It was wrong. All wrong.

But what could she do?

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes, even as she realized someone was standing behind her.

"Hello, DD," the woman in green and black smiled coldly. "Still in over your head?"

"What do you want? I told you….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's not what I want, it's what _we_ want," Shego told her.

"What do you mean," Deva asked.

"I need someone to talk to Kimmie. Someone the princess will trust. Someone she'll listen to without getting suspicious. That's you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found Deedles papers in his home office. His _real_ ones. I know who he's working for, Deva," Shego growled.

"Then you know I can't do anything," she groaned. "If I try….."

"So, you're going to let him burn Kimmie? You're going to let him tarnish the organization that you, and your friends sweat blood and tears to build?"

"He knows about me. About my past. If I say anything…."

"Don't worry about _him._ All you have to do is aim Kimmie. She'll take care of the freak for both of us."

"But…."

"Trust me. If there is one thing that redhead hates more than losing, it's being manipulated. You just tell her you found some of Willie's notes... By accident," she shrugged, "And I guarantee that he won't have time to think about you."

"But…what if she gets hurt?"

"Kimmie? Honey," Shego walked over to gently stroke her cheek. "That girl can go toe-to-toe with me. That's not media hype, that's a fact. Do you think _he_ could do that?"

"She's going to hate me."

"Not if she realizes you were just another pawn. Besides, who said I wanted you to martyr yourself. So far as Kim needs to know, you were duped, too, when they hired you to rep her. Now, give her these notes," she said, handing out the folded pages she pulled from a pocket. "Then get out of her way."

"What if….? What if he comes after us anyway? Glitz, I mean? I can't let him…."

"If Kim leaves anything, I will make sure it isn't much," Shego smirked. "Trust me. He stepped over a line this time. He even looks at you, or Kimmie again, I won't even leave ash," she promised her. "Now, go cut our girl's tethers. It's time my Pumpkin got back to what she's best at," Shego told her.

"You make it sound like…."

Shego was gone.

She had barely even glanced away, shame still coloring her pale cheeks, and Shego had just vanished.

She looked down at the papers in her hand, and unfolded them.

"Good God," she rasped as she scanned just the first page, knowing Kim wouldn't just be angry. She was going to be furious.

Then she smiled.

"That could work," she decided, and reached for her jacket, considering just how to approach Kim.

**KP**

Kim kicked in Will Deedle's door, and stalked over to where the man was going over a new itinerary, and glared at him.

He frowned at her, setting his glass of imported scotch aside, and demanded, "What do you think you're wearing," he demanded, seeing her in that hideous 'mission gear' of hers again when he knew she had not missions planned. Or allowed.

"We're going to have a chat. You, and I. Then, if you cooperate, I'm leaving. Consider it _an….extended_ vacation. If you don't cooperate, I'll start breaking things. Fingers. Arms. Face," she growled, and took a step toward him cracking her gloved knuckles.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Want to talk about daring, do you," she asked, looking far too smug for his liking. "Let's talk about your cousin, Hank Perkins. And your mutual employer. Your real employer. Jack _Hench."_

Will's face paled.

"Let's talk about drugs. Pandering. Virtual enslavement. Planned _rape,"_ she hissed, clenching her fists now as she stopped just three feet from him.

"How….? Wh-What do you….?"

"Save it. I know. I know it all. The question is….what do I do about it? Call the cops?"

He just stared.

"Or, I could toss you off the balcony. That's a pretty big bottle," she eyed the expensive liquor. "I wager you've had a lot to drink tonight. Celebrating, were we? Well, I hear _things_ happen when you drink too much," she growled.

"But…. You're….a hero! Heroes don't do that!"

"No, I'm a _model_ now. Remember?"

Will swallowed hard.

"My contacts tell me you're a brown belt. Want to spar," Kim asked with a predatory gleam in her eyes.

Will shook his head no vehemently.

"Shame. So, you ready to talk?"

"What do you want? A new contract? Done! More time off? All you want! _Anything_ you want!"

"What would your boss say about that," she sneered.

"Just….don't hurt me," Will squeaked.

Kim snorted.

"Where is he? I mean, precisely?"

"He…. He's in town for the…..nude shoot tomorrow," he grimaced. "He's staying across town, in a private townhouse."

"Whose," she growled.

"Senor Senior's," he grit out.

"Of course. I should still toss you over that balcony," she grumbled, glaring at him. "But you might still be useful. So, here is what you're going to do. First, cancel tomorrow's shoot. Both of them," she growled, still shaking with rage over the idea he thought he could just dupe her into an adult shoot while she was tried from the magazine layout.

"But…."

"Or, I cancel you."

"Done! It's done!"

"I suggest you get rid of any drugs, or incriminating evidence you might hold _on…..anyone._ Because if I find it, and I'll be looking, you won't survive long afterward," Kim promised. "Do we understand each other, William?"

"Perfectly," Will nodded as if his head were on a swivel.

"Good. Do yourself a favor. Be here when I get back. If you run, I'll find you. You won't like what I'll do if I have to chase you," she advised him, and walked over to his open balcony door, and jumped.

Will gasped, and ran over to look down.

He saw her swing down, and across the street somehow, landing lightly on an awning on the café across the lane. Then she gracefully somersaulted to the sidewalk, and hailed a cab. Before getting in, she looked right up at him. He had no doubt what that shaking finger meant.

He went over to his chair, ignoring his notes, and reached for the nearly empty bottle of scotch. Upending the bottle, he tried very, very hard to keep from shaking. He made a mental note to kill his cousin Hank for ever getting him involved in this. He was a modeling agent, damn it, not a…villain.

**KP**

"May I help you," the big man in stylish livery asked as he opened the door.

Kim left him laying where he fell as she walked into the stylish townhouse, and went toward the parlor.

Not that she knew the building, but she had Wade on the Kimmunicator again, and he had given her the layout before she arrived at the place. Just as he was now going over the papers Deva had found in Will's room with a fine-tooth comb.

Extortion. Drugs. Planned rapes, and extortion that was all meant to eventually guide, and blatantly drop her into porn.

All part of a plot to ruin her before she even saw it coming.

All conjured by Jack Hench himself.

This time the man had stepped over a line. He had gotten directly involved, and pretty much ruined his 'hand's-off' approach to crime that made him Teflon in court. Not this time. This time, he had slipped up. The things Wade was finding by digging into Deedle's background, and his cousin Perkins, were leading them right to Jack Hench's own front door.

Somehow he had conscripted Glitz in that plot, but they remained an apparently legitimate business so far as Wade could ascertain. Just one more dupe used by a man without scruples, or, apparently morals.

Deva begged her not to blame Glitz, and she didn't. She did have to admit that work aside, the company did do a lot of good charity work. She never said anything about Bonnie, either, because it would destroy the apparent image being built up that ironically gave a lot of other young girls the courage to stand up, or even come out.

No way was she going to destroy someone else by turning her back on that. Besides, by now, she had to admit she was finding it easier to accept she might have favored women all along without realizing it. It was clichéd, and kind of stupid considering her family were supposedly geniuses. Still, there it was.

She just hoped Bonnie understood.

Meanwhile, she had a few villains to corral.

She shoved the doors open, and found Senor Senior, Sr. toasting Hench.

"I think that toast is premature, gentlemen," Kim growled, stalking into the room. "Which of you wants to confess. And which of you wants to go the _hospital?"_

Jack glared at her.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, young lady…."

"Save it. William slipped up. He's not one for covert work. But, you Jack," she growled, walking up to stand in front of them. "This is a new low even for you."

"I don't know what you think you know," Hench sniffed. "But I know what you can prove….."

"Everything," Kim spat, after her backspin kick had driven him to the floor.

"I rather like my jaw in place," Senor Senior declared as he held his hands up. "Shall we chat, Miss Possible?"

She eyed him, then Jack, then drove a hard palm into that latter's jaw as he tried to get up. He hit the floor again, and didn't move.

"Now, we can talk. I suggest you make it a subject to my liking, Senior," she told him.

The old man sighed as he daringly took a sip of his drink.

"I did tell him the notion was bold, but a little too ambitious. I warned him about pushing too hard, or too fast. Young men today, though. No real sense of business," the man told her. "Which, Miss Possible, is exactly what I want to discuss."

"Make it good," she demanded, her Kimmunicator in hand. "Before I call in GJ."

"Well, then, let's start with the obvious. The obvious plot conjured between Mr. Hench, and those nefarious posers that deem themselves Fashionistas, did end up signing you to a very lucrative, and legitimate contract. One, I do not jest, that now is fast approaching a billion dollar marketing scheme. I confess, I got involved only because Glitz was one of my many subsidiaries I felt worth investing in, and I was concerned as to how Mr. Hench intended to exploit it."

"And Deva?

"A harmless bystander duped by a _true_ villain," the ever polite tycoon informed her with a sincere smile. "As were you. I confess, Kimberly, that I do know you were involved in drugs, alcohol, and….quite scandalous behavior of late. Now, while I was….indirectly involved, I could not expose you without exposing myself," the tycoon had informed her. "And doing so would cause a backlash that could threaten far more than just _your_ reputation. Why just think of the thousands out of work if you were to expose us now. A major company, and all its components, tarnished. Perhaps even ruined. Think, too, of all the young, tortured souls who have found a degree of courage in following your own apparent _brave_ example."

Kim just glared at him for a moment as she absorbed his words.

"So, what now," she had demanded, wanting nothing more than to smash in that smug expression just then.

"Well, to be honest, Kimberly Anne," the old man had smiled. "Being as you are now a _legally_ contracted property, as I said, and worth millions, rapidly heading for billions! I would, naturally, be very honored if you would allow Euro-Designs to continue to represent you. They are, I assure you, quite legitimate, as they are vetted through one of my many _legitimate_ companies. And, as Ms. Delure has surely told you, you are in a position to do far more good than ever before as you are now."

"I'll think on it. Meanwhile, there are going to be some serious changes. I need a vacation. And I'm going to start college."

"I happen to know a very good college that would allow you tutors, and online coursework, if you would keep up with your new vocation," he had smiled.

"I'll think on it. Vacation first. And I want that _alleged_ debt investigated, and a fair settlement this time."

"I see no issue with that. I'll manage it myself, and get back you. My word of honor," he smiled at her.

"Good. Meanwhile, I still have some things to settle back home, thanks to you clowns."

"If you mean Mr. Stoppable, I can assure you that he's taken your….ah, apparent defection, quite well. And he already has a new companion of late, too, I'm told."

Kim still felt the thrum of satisfaction when she rubbed her fist hours after she had knocked the old fart on his bony butt.

Right before calling Global Justice on Hench.

The Fashionistas, she had to leave to Dr. Director for the moment. Wade discovered that the moment Jack was found out, those cowards had run away, going into hiding.

_To Be Continued….._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"Hi, Bonnie."

"Kim," Bonnie actually blushed, but looked genuinely happy to see her when the redhead walked into the diner to greet her.

Before Kim even considered her own actions, Bonnie rushed over, and hugged her. "I know this is going to really shock you, but…..I missed you. A lot."

Kim blushed as Bonnie's lips met hers, and a flash went off somewhere in the background.

She considered what she had learned before leaving Senor Senior, and Global Justice to manage to the rest of that mess. Her only regret was she had not been able to find the Fashionistas as yet. They, Jack Hench, and Senor Senior, Sr. had teamed up to try to destroy her only to inadvertently create a multi-million dollar industry focused around her growing fame even as Hench kept trying to ruin her, heedless of the profit. Her 'coming out' had inadvertently made her an even bigger role model for countless thousands of curious, and struggling teens trying to understand their own sexuality, or just live in an unforgiving world.

Bonnie, she had belatedly learned, was duped into that drunken night with her as part of their plot to destroy Kim's rep and effectiveness. Instead, her 'brave' choice only added to Kim's fame as an entire subculture came out in support of the world famous heroine turned model.

"I take it you have missed me," Kim asked Bonnie who only then realized what she had just done.

"Oddly enough, I have," Bonnie smiled at her. A genuine smile. She actually seemed…..happy.

Had that goofy plot inadvertently freed Bonnie to find her own happiness, too? She had to wonder if Bonnie had been struggling with her own sexuality that neither of them realized was beneath their long discord? Whatever the truth might be, she realized she just couldn't tell Bonnie the full truth. She had already made Wade swear never to reveal the truth about this one. Too many people would be hurt. Senor Senior was right about that. Bonnie would be the least of them. She wasn't even thinking of herself. She was thinking of people who had been encouraged by her own 'example,' who dared to reveal their own inner struggles. She just couldn't let them down. It just wasn't her way.

Besides, part of her couldn't deny that shed didn't really find it all bad. Not really.

"Me, too, _Kitten_," Kim winked teasingly now, and looked around. "How about a triple-mint latté, and a breakfast special," she ordered as she turned toward a booth.

"Coming right up, Kimberly," she beamed, and all but bounced back to the counter to turn in her order.

"I thought you were just faking that," her boss murmured. "So, you really are tight with Kimberly now?"

"Mmmmmm," Bonnie said, eyeing the redhead that looked around at the crowd growing outside the diner that had swelled the usual breakfast crowd.

Two faces pushed through, and a predictably loud voice bellowed, "Make way! Best friends coming through! Make room, people. _Best_ friends here," Ron Stoppable bellowed as the lanky teen led Monique through the crowd to reach the door.

If no one came in with them, it was because the diner was already packed for the morning crowd, and no one else could fit inside with the mob apparently following Kim even at that early hour.

"Hey, KP. Long time, no see," Ron drawled, and dropped down into the booth across from her without waiting on an invitation.

"Hey, girlfriend," Monique grinned as she sat beside him. "I couldn't believe it when we heard you just dropped that Egyptian shoot, and winged back home for a little me-time."

"Even I get tired, Moni," she grinned, missing her boisterous friend. "But how did you know I was here?"

"Are you kidding? That Will Deedle is like the all-Kim station. He had your itinerary on your website before you even got on the plane," Ron grinned. "We sure didn't expect you to come _here,_ though."

Kim smirked at that declaration. Will had been secretly paroled to keep working with Kim legitimately. However, Betty Director herself had told him she could, and would, make him disappear if he so much as made one, single slip. If Kim left anything to find.

"_You_ didn't," Monique reminded him. "I guessed you'd be coming home. _And_ here," she grinned.

"Yeah, what's up with that," Ron demanded. "Did you forget about Bueno Nacho? The premiere eatery in Middleton. Home of the….."

"Zip it, naco-boy," Monique swatted the back of his head. "Honestly, you can't take this boy anywhere," she grumbled.

"So, why did you come….?"

"One triple-mint latte," Bonnie all but cooed as she set the large, foamy cup in front of Kim. "Anything for you guys," she asked them without giving them more than a glance.

"Ohhhh," Ron murmured.

"Ron," all three women snapped.

"What," he sputtered. "Everyone knows the coffee here is _great_."

Monique shook her head as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I see some things haven't changed," Kim grinned.

"Not a bit, GF," Monique agreed. "But I've almost gotten him housebroken."

"I was housebroken," Ron protested, then looked at Bonnie, and said, "One marshmallow surprise, my good woman."

"One mocha mint, light on the foam," Monique sighed. "And wheat toast, lightly buttered.

"Monique. You'll ruin your appetite," Ron complained.

The dark-skinned woman eyed Ron coolly. "It's breakfast, Ron. You dragged me out of the house without letting me eat."

"But lunch is only in three more hours, and today is Bueno Nacho's three-for-one sale!"

"Does he still carry the coupons," Kim asked knowingly.

"Oh, yeah," the other woman sighed.

Kim tried not to giggle as Bonnie told her, "You definitely traded up, sweetie," and patted Kim's shoulder.

"Bonnie," she squeaked as Ron gaped at her.

"Is Bonnie….being nice to you? Bonnie," Ron choked. _"Why?"_

No one said a word.

Kim just smiled. She found it really was nice to be home. Now, if only the parents didn't freak too much when she tried to explain.

**KP**

Their first real date since that fateful week in New York, Kim chose to take Bonnie out to a new club in Upperton. She wanted to talk to her. Sound her out. See just how things really did stand between them. So far, they had not done any real talking.

Well, no serious talk.

Bonnie danced close, content to let Kim lead as she loosely held her arms around the slender redhead. The dreamy smile on her face told Kim all she needed to know just then.

"I've dreamed about this since I left you back in New York," Bonnie admitted.

"Really? I was afraid you sobered up, came home, and started making voodoo dolls again," Kim grinned.

Bonnie giggled.

"No. No. I don't make voodoo dolls any more. Well, not for _that_," she grinned.

"Yoo-hooooo. Bonnie."

"Oh, no," the brunette grimaced.

"Your sister," Kim guessed, seeing the older brunette waving manically their way from a table.

"My sister."

"I didn't think she was lesbian," Kim murmured, knowing this was a very openly lesbian club.

"She's _obsessed_ is what she is. Since the Kimberly Anne line launched, she's been haunting me, stealing my mail, and trying to tap into your fame. She actually sleeps with that picture Deva gave me."

"Deva's picture? But why does she have your….?"

"I claimed Deva sent it to her. It was the only way to make her stop crying when I first came home."

"That's actually kind of sweet of you," Kim smiled.

"I thought so, too," Bonnie smirked, looking and sounding like the snarky witch Kim remembered.

"You do know Deva isn't going to be calling her?"

"I know it. You know it. For now, I'm letting her live her silly fantasy."

"May I cut in," Lonnie cooed as she appeared just then, finally having crossed the dance floor to reach them after she likely felt she had waited long enough.

"Sure," Bonnie sighed, and shrugged. "I'll be at our table, Kim."

"I have to say, you turned out a lot different from how I expected after the last time I saw you. You know, when you were super-glued to Bon-Bon. Or….whatever?"

"Really," Kim asked as the woman tried to clumsily lead her back to dancing.

"Oh, I just meant…. You know, you're so….."

"_Famous_," Kim asked suggestively, used to groupies by now.

"No, no. That would sound petty of me, wouldn't it. I meant pretty. Not that you weren't pretty before, of course. You were just more…..dykish then. Not that that's a bad thing," she blurted out just as quickly. "I mean you've really…..uh, matured. That is, you….."

"Relax," Kim sighed, and forcefully took the woman's arms, and put them into proper position to lead the stammering, nervous woman back into the dance.

Lonnie just stared at her with wide, stunned eyes as Kim forcefully led her in finishing the slow dance.

"You're…..very strong," she murmured.

"And you're too anxious. Learn to relax. Slow down a little, and find out what really matters," Kim told her.

"Is….? Is that what you did?"

"It's what Bonnie did. Doesn't she seem happier now," she asked, glancing over to the brunette staring at them with a faint smile. One painted with just a little worry. That, Kim knew well enough, was the face Bonnie wore when fearing she was about to lose something.

"She does seem more…. contented lately. She doesn't even bitch about her job anymore, or missing college."

"She really isn't going to college," Kim asked after a moment.

"The folks were tapped out, and her grades aside, she just didn't make the cut for the available scholarships."

"I didn't know that," Kim admitted, glancing back to her apparent girlfriend.

"Yeah. She really did hate that everyone was off to college, or doing their high-flying careers, like you, while she got stuck in Middleton."

"Not everyone left," she reminded Lonnie.

"True. But her friend Monique is doing an internship with Cocoa Banana, while doing fashion courses at the community college. Even that silly loser she's dating is doing some kind of cooking school, and I hear he's very popular with the chef at Chez Elite. He even commutes to Japan for some private schooling. Or that's what I've heard."

"Wow. Ron? Who knew?"

"So, is Deva in town, too," Lonnie asked as the number finally ended, and Kim headed for the table, Lonnie close beside her.

"No. She had a shoot of her own, and this is more of my personal vacation than work, so I'm finally free of the cameras. For the most part," she said, a struggling paparazzi being dragged out of the club by two husky women who were the bouncers.

"Did you order?"

"White wine? Your favorite label," Bonnie asked. "I didn't order for you," she told Lonnie. "I didn't know what you wanted, or if you were….."

"Oh, I'd love to stay," the statuesque brunette smiled.

Kim and Bonnie both sighed.

"So, what are you doing now," Kim asked Lonnie politely.

"Well, I just finished a photography course at Upperton U," she smiled. "I hoped it would help me when I finally break into modeling. Give me a better understanding of the entire business, you know?"

"Really," Kim murmured, trying to sound interested as Bonnie grumbled beside her, giving her a look Kim knew well.

"Oh, yes. I would guess some girls just show up, and don't understand some of the things they are asked to do, but I reasoned if I understood the other side of the camera, I could better present myself as a consummate professional. In fact, I even did a portfolio last summer. It was mostly landscapes, and candid public shots, but it actually sold pretty well."

"Locally," Bonnie whispered.

"You know, you could offer your services to some of the local fashion houses," Kim suggested. "That would be a good way to get your foot in the door, too."

"I have," Lonnie sighed. "But they all claim they use their own in-house models."

"She meant as a photographer," Bonnie scowled. "Jeez, and you call me dense?"

"But…"

She paused as Kim nodded. "Did you know David Ravele began as an errand boy, loading film, and brining refreshments to the models. Now he's the most….."

"I know Ravele! I mean, his work! He's a _god_," Lonnie exclaimed. "It's my hope to someday be photographed by him. He must be _so_ great to work with," she smiled dreamily.

Kim thought of the gruff, impatient, and very rude man that actually slapped one girl, and landed on his ass hard the one, and only time he tried to bully her. He still growled at her, but he kept a respectful distance between them now. Which proved he wasn't a complete idiot.

"Oh, he's…..something," Kim admitted, thinking of the man she knew.

"Enough shop talk," Bonnie complained. "We're supposed to be having fun."

"Another dance," Kim smiled at her.

"Sure. You don't mind, do you, Lonnie," Bonnie almost growled at her.

"No. No. Have fun. I'll….just wait here."

"You could just unwind, and have some fun, yourself. Bonnie and I need to talk anyway. Privately. Maybe we can….catch up later. Sometime," Kim suggested.

"Oh. Okay," Lonnie murmured, trying not to look like a kicked puppy.

"That was harsh," Bonnie told her as Kim led her back to the dance floor. "But I don't blame you. Frankly, I was surprised she followed us here. Let alone dared come inside."

"Wouldn't you say that was pretty gutsy for her, then," Kim asked. "I mean, she had to know what that was going to look like to anyone that recognized her."

"You just can't help yourself, can you," Bonnie asked, grateful for the slow song as they met, and moved as one.

"What you mean," Kim sputtered.

"Being nice? Trying to help everyone. Even people that….haven't earned it."

"It's who I am," Kim smiled.

"I can see that. Now. Maybe…. Maybe you can help me figure out who I am next," Bonnie asked quietly.

"It's what I do," Kim told her. "And we do need to talk."

"Is this where I'm…dumped?"

Kim sighed.

"Were we even really dating," she asked.

"Touché," Bonnie smiled faintly. "Look, I get we're supposed to be protecting your…..public persona, or something…."

"Never at the cost of your own," Kim told her. "Besides, even celebrities break up. I was thinking, if you're amenable, we could kind of ease into a mutual parting that didn't hurt, or scandalize anyone. You, included," Kim murmured with a faint smile.

"That sounds about right."

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Look at me," Kim demanded.

She did, but only slowly.

"You do want to break this off?"

"Yes. No. Maybe," she blurted out in turn.

"Want to explain?"

"I….. I don't know what I am."

"Neither do I," Kim smiled faintly.

"But I…. I was surprised to realize I…..liked that week with you. Not just the parties. Or the fame leaking my way. I _liked….being_ with you. Not fighting. Being….friends."

"I enjoyed it, too." She took a deep breath, then looked up into the slightly taller girl's eyes. "The question is…..do you _love_ me?"

Bonnie moved in time with her, and the music, staring back. She said nothing for several moments, then finally, sighed heavily.

"I….don't know."

"I like you, too, Bonnie. More than I would have thought. It was nice not fighting. And being with someone that….well, understood. Someone that knew me. So, even if nothing else, friends?"

"With benefits," Bonnie grinned abruptly.

"Well, obviously," Kim chortled, rolling her eyes. "That's something else I would like to talk to you about."

"The benefits," Bonnie murmured hoarsely.

Kim smiled back.

"You could say that."

"Are you asking….? Do you want….?"

Bonnie blushed furiously, and Kim stopped, and just held her, staring up into her eyes.

"That's your call. Only you can say that. I was thinking about something Deva told me. About….giving back to those around us."

"What do you mean?"

"I know there are a lot of charities out there. Some good ones, too. But then something you said got me thinking."

"I made you think," Bonnie teased as they headed back to their table after the music paused, changing the number again, "Wonders _never_ cease!"

"Cute," Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"Guess Lonnie took off," she said, looking around the empty table.

"Looks like. So, anyway, I thought about what you said, about college, and everything."

"What about it," Bonnie asked uneasily, still a bit touchy about her status. Or lack of it.

"I want to give you a scholarship. A full scholarship. You pick the school, and the major you want, and I'll give you the scholarship funds to get you through."

Bonnie just stared.

"Why," she finally blurted.

"Because I think everyone deserves a chance to find their own dream," she told her. "And that's what I was thinking. Using all that extra money I'm making to set up a scholarship fund just for girls who don't usually get the chance to realize their dreams. I was thinking of a program that would reach out to those that need the helping hand they can't get anywhere else, and give them the chance to make their own future. Starting with you."

Bonnie just stared at her, her eyes starting to turn liquid.

"You'd do that….for me?"

"You'd be just the first," Kim told her.

Bonnie sniffed.

"Now, I think I love you," she rasped, and reached over to hug her before they sat down.

Kim only smiled.

"If you say, 'no big,'" Bonnie tried to sound ominous, and failed, reaching for her drink to clear her throat.

"I would never be that flippant," she assured her. "So, want to stay and dance some more, or do you want to get out of here?"

Bonnie, who had driven them to the club in her car, nodded at the door.

"Suddenly, I just feel like driving somewhere with the top down, and just….feeling the wind in my face."

"Sounds spankin'," Kim agreed. "Let's go."

"Kim," she asked as Bonnie let her take her arm, leading her outside past the crowd gathered both inside, and outside of the club. "Don't ever change."

"I don't plan on it," she grinned as she settled into the passenger seat, and watched Bonnie start the car.

"So," the brunette asked as they drove away. "Can I ask you something? Strictly off the record?"

"Sure," Kim shrugged carelessly, laying her head back as the wind rushed past them with the convertible top down.

"Are you….? I mean, have you found….someone else? Yet? I mean, is that why you…..?"

"No. Frankly, I'm not even sure who I want any more. Or if there _is_ anyone for me," she sighed in admission.

Bonnie drove on in silence, heading out of Upperton, and out toward the highway.

"That's bull. You'll find someone. Someone that…suits you. Until then, consider me your….."

"Friend with benefits," Kim asked with a smug grin.

"Whatever works," Bonnie smiled, giggling.

"Sure you didn't drink too much?"

"Half a glass of wine? Hardly. So, where to now, Kimberly," she smiled.

Kim considered that.

"Someplace….quiet. With no cameras."

"Strangely enough, I know just the place," she murmured, and ended up driving out to her favorite make-out place with the one person she never, ever, in her wildest imagination ever expected to be with there.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**8**

Lonnie sat at the table, watching the unlikely pair walk hand-in-hand toward the dance floor again. She sipped from her own drink, but didn't bother trying to cut in this time as she watched them dance. Moving closer together as they obviously shared….something.

She saw them murmuring to each other, looking very intimate. She realized Bonnie actually looked happy. She had not looked happy in a long time. A very long time. She knew she hated her job, and being stuck in town. And especially at home. She knew that.

Not that there was much she could do about it even if she had wanted to try.

There was also that degree of competitiveness among her, and her siblings that made her want to revel in that misery.

Only now Bonnie was looking happy.

It made her feel…..petty. Especially when she had to admit how it looked for her to come here, alone, trailing after her sister.

It was not a nice feeling that swelled just then.

She started to get up when a slender blonde with a pageboy cut sauntered over.

"Hi, gorgeous. Get left behind?"

"You could say that," she said, eyeing her nearly empty drink.

"I know the feeling. Third wheel, huh?"

"I'm just….exploring," Lonnie stammered. "I was about to leave, though."

"Nothing wrong with exploring," the blonde smiled. "I'm Mala. Mala Moore," she smiled. "Blame my parents. They thought it was cute."

"Lonnie."

"So, which one broke your heart," Mala asked, sitting down with a drink of her own even as she held up two fingers toward a nearby waitress.

"What? No, that's my sister out there."

"So, she stole your crush?'

"No, no. I was just…. It's complicated," Lonnie sighed as the waitress came over with fresh drinks for both of them. "And…. And I should go."

"Relax. One drink," she said as the stocky, brunette waitress smiled, winked at her, and set the drinks in front of them. "It doesn't hurt to talk," the blonde smiled at her.

"I….guess," Lonnie blushed.

"You're cute. So, how long have you been…..curious?"

Lonnie blushed all the more, and took a gulp of her fresh drink.

The blonde only smiled.

**KP**

"Bonnie?"

"I need your help," the shapely brunette told Kim who was sitting in her folks' living room, flipping channels the next morning while the parents were working, and the boys were at school. For once, she had absolutely nothing to do, and ironically, it was killing her.

Kim sat up, shutting off the television without hesitation.

"What's wrong?"

"Lonnie didn't come home last night."

Kim frowned.

"Do you think she found….?"

"_Lonnie_," Bonnie stressed. "She's got a more rigid schedule than I do. She never stays out late. And I drove back out to Upperton. Her car was still in the lot, but the police say there's nothing they can do. I know something's wrong. I feel it. Can you….?"

Kim rose to her feet, and ran upstairs. She was back in just a few minutes, holding up a small, familiar device.

"…see if you can find anything on the local security cams, or anything else. Check with Dr. Director, too. This seems too smooth to be random from what Bonnie was saying. Lonnie would never just flake."

"Agreed, Kim," the boy on the screen of her Kimmunicator replied. "In fact, there have been a lot of kidnappings in the region of late, and I think GJ has already been working on a case in conjunction with the FBI."

"But _you_ haven't. Get on it, Wade, and find me something. We'll be waiting."

"If there's something to find, I'll find it," he assured her.

"What did he say," Bonnie asked, looking genuinely worried.

"It looks like there have been some abductions in the area recently. She's not the first to disappear," Kim told her honestly.

"Oh, God!"

"Don't worry. Wade is the best. If there is a trail, he'll find it. We'll find her, Bonnie. I promise."

Bonnie just stared at her.

"I can't believe I'm worrying over her," she said quietly, looking miserable in comparison to the smile Kim had last seen on her face after their long drive the night before.

"She's your sister," Kim said. "The Tweebs and I fight, too. But any of us would stand up for the other if it came to it," she told her. "Family sticks together."

The Kimmunicator suddenly chirped even as Bonnie started to hug her.

Kim switched it on without hesitation.

"We may have gotten lucky," Wade told them.

"Tell me what you have," Kim asked.

**KP**

Lonnie groaned as she woke up, and realized she was laying on a hard floor between two strange women. Also as naked as she was, and in chains.

She groaned, licking her lips as she tasted something bitter in her mouth, and realized what must have happened. She started to get to her feet, but found she couldn't move. Belatedly, she realized that not only was she naked, she was chained in the same way the two younger girls bracketing her were. There were, she noted, a lot of empty chains dangling.

Her movements woke the girls, and the young blonde to her right just stared.

The other girl, maybe eighteen with short, dark hair, just started sniffling. She looked as if she had been crying a lot.

"Where are we," she asked the two other girls.

"Don't know," the blonde finally whimpered. The other girl just cried.

As if on cue, a stocky brunette walked into the room after audibly unlocking it, and aimed a digital camera at her.

"Smile, girl. You're about to be earn us some hard cash."

'What," she sputtered.

"What she means," the blonde from the night before said as she walked into the room carrying a tray with three bowls of plain oatmeal. "Is you're ours. At least, ours until we sell you. Online auctions are cheap, easy, and very lucrative. Especially with the right….merchandise."

"You have to be kidding," Lonnie protested. "You can't just sell people!"

"'Course we can," the faux-waitress said after snapped a few pictures of her. "You'd be surprised how much you can get away with if you have enough cash. And you're going to be adding to ours."

The brunette smirked, then eyed the younger blonde.

"Don't worry, Goldi, you're already sold. He'll be here later today to pick you up."

The blonde whimpered.

"You'll never get away with this," Lonnie spat as the blonde from the club set the bowls in front of each of them.

"Of course we can. We've been doing it for years," the brunette assured her.

"And you, sugar its, are going to make us a lot of cash when we put your hot bod on the web for the usual buyers," the blonde added.

"No," Lonnie screamed, and grabbed up the bowl of tepid oatmeal, and flung it at the woman.

The woman barely ducked the bowl, and glared at the mess now dripping down the wall, as well as the bowl shattered on the floor.

"You're going to pay for that," Mala said in a cold tone.

"No, you will," Lonnie said with false bravado, wishing she could back up her words just then as she pulled in vain at the chain locked to the collar around her throat.

"I don't think so," the brunette scoffed. "I doubt anyone has even missed you yet."

"My family will! They love me! And….And I have friends!"

"I doubt it."

"Then you're wrong," a curt voice drawled even as the painted-over window crashed in just before a shadow stood before the pair.

"_Kim_," Lonnie cried as she focused on the redhead in her now rarely seen mission gear. "Help me," the naked woman cried as she looked up at the redhead now standing there.

"That's what I do," Kim smiled as the bigger brunette turned to face her with clenched fists.

"You should have stayed home, little girl," the brunette growled. "This isn't a fashion shoot, and you are no match for meeeeeeeeeeee," the woman howled as she found herself flying over Kim's head, and smashing into the nearby wall.

"Wanna try me," Kim asked the blonde who shook her head vehemently as she backed away.

"Keys," Kim barked.

She staggered to her feet, jerking at a chain on her belt, and producing keys that freed Lonnie and the other two from the wall.

"Get dressed, and go call the police," Kim told Lonnie as all three scrambled up, and away from the blonde even as the brunette just starting to stir again.

"Thank you," Lonnie wailed, rushing from the room, the two girls behind her as if fearful of being left behind.

"Go ahead. Get up," Kim growled when the brunette looked up at her, frowning darkly when she realized what had just happened.

The brunette scowled, but didn't move.

"How did you do that," she demanded, favoring one shoulder as she slowly sat up.

"I know _nineteen_ styles of martial arts," she smiled. "How about you?"

Both women scowled as Lonnie came back after a few minutes, her hair still slightly disheveled, but dressed in last night's now rumpled clothes. Behind her, the other girls were in carelessly adorned clothes that looked as if they had been taken from a thrift store.

"I called the police," she told Kim. "I think they believed me."

"Good," the redhead said, still standing between the two kidnappers, and the girls.

"Now, you can get up, and wait for the police," Kim told them. "Or I can leave you chained up for them to find. Eventually."

"I'd like to get up," the brunette murmured from the floor, obviously uncomfortable.

The blonde just stared, as if afraid to move.

**KP**

Lonnie sat staring at her hands as she rode home with Kim in her small, purple car after the police swarmed the mansion like a small army. They took the women into custody, assured Kim they would get the other girls home, and then proceeded to take the mansion apart for evidence.

"Are you okay?"

Lonnie shuddered before she answered.

"They….. They were going to…"

"I know. I got in touch with Dr. Director at Global Justice when Bonnie reported you missing, and she admitted they had been hunting these two for months after they kidnapped a little girl last year."

Lonnie said nothing to that at first. Finally, she looked over at Kim, and asked, "Did they find her? That little girl?"

"Not yet. But we will now that we know who took her, and why. I have Wade looking now."

"So, you really do still….help people?"

"It's what I do," she told Lonnie.

"I can't believe Bonnie even noticed…."

"She is your sister. Trust me, me and my brothers fight all the time. But we're still there for one another. That's what family is all about," she grinned, thinking it funny she was repeating just what she had told Bonnie only a few hours ago.

Lonnie smiled weakly.

"I'll never be able to repay you," she finally told her.

"What I do isn't about payment. It's about doing what's _right."_

"What's right," Lonnie murmured. "All the same. Thank you. I mean that. And….And I'm sorry. If I made any trouble for you. Or….Bonnie."

"No big," Kim told her. "I'm just glad we found you, and you're safe."

Lonnie didn't say another word as they drove home.

**KP**

"I heard there was a new _hero_ in Middleton," a husky voice remarked as Lonnie looked up at the sound of the newcomer's voice.

"D-Deva….D-Delure," Lonnie gasped, staring at the living legend that she idolized that now stood beside the booth where she, Kim, and Bonnie sat in a local club closer to home.

"Surprise," Kim and Bonnie smiled as the voluptuous model settled into the booth beside her.

"You're _Kitten's_ sister? Your pictures don't do you credit, sweetie," the woman smiled as she eyed Lonnie up and down.

"Th-Thank….you," she rasped, still staring.

When Kim claimed to have a surprise for her, and insisted on her meeting them at the unisex club, she had no idea what she was planning. Now, she couldn't stop staring at the perfectly groomed model sitting right beside her.

Deva smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, when my two favorite girls told me how badly your last date went, I couldn't help but want to come out, and make it up to you," she smiled, and leaned over to lightly kiss Lonnie's cheek.

Lonnie almost went completely pale as she put a hand to her cheek, and then flushed as she realized what had just happened.

"Y-You….like g-g-girls, too," she stammered, not realizing just then how that made her sound.

"I like boys, _and_ girls. I just favor cuties like you," Deva told her, and tightened her embrace. "Now, how about a dance," she smiled. "I've been sitting down on a jet for seventeen hours, and I would really love to move a bit."

"Sure," Lonnie echoed blandly, letting the woman pull her out of the booth, and toward the crowded dance floor where mixed couples danced with one another in various combinations.

"You did tell her that Lonnie is straight," Bonnie asked Kim as the forceful woman all but dragged the star-struck brunette away.

"Define straight, Bon-Bon. I mean, look at us. It took me nineteen years, and a stranger to make me realize why I had such crummy luck with guys."

Bonnie eyed her. "Well, I can't complain. I never imagined the infuriatingly perfect cheer captain would end up sweeping _me_ off my feet."

"_Perfect_," Kim cooed.

"Hmmmm. Well, last night was pretty close," Bonnie smiled.

"Close" Kim sputtered.

"It's just you might need a little more...practice," Bonnie informed her, wagging her brows.

"Mmmmmm, and I suppose you probably want to spend the night to do that?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. I get the feeling Lonnie may be wanting some privacy herself tonight," she said as she eyed the pair out on the dance floor, Deva dancing like a madwoman with the shier girl trying to keep up.

"Well, Deva likely wouldn't care," Kim admitted. "Still, you're right. Three, _or_ four, would be a crowd. I think Lonnie needs to relax, too. Especially after what almost happened….."

"I'm just glad you found her so fast."

"I had help," she told Bonnie.

"But you saved her. I won't forget that."

Kim smirked.

"Can I say, 'so not the drama?'"

"Just this once," Bonnie grinned.

"Dance?"

"Might as well. Those two guys across the room look like they want to make a move, and just now, I'm so not interested," Bonnie admitted.

"Let's rock their world," Kim beamed, and leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. She lingered, caressing Bonnie's face, and then smiled before kissing her again.

Unlike their first, forced kiss when she arrived in New York, Bonnie leaned into accept it, and returned it in kind. The two older teens standing near the bar eyeing them almost spit out their drinks as they gaped at the two who now rose, arm-in-arm, and headed for the dance floor.

"Another freakin' dyke," Kim heard one of them complain. "Why are all the cute ones dykes?"

She had to laugh.

Bonnie did.

**KP**

Lonnie felt a bizarre sense of deja vu as she woke up naked, but this time in the arms of another woman.

She stared all the more as she realized she was in the arms of her longtime idol.

This time, she remembered every moment of the long, passionate night they shared as she realized she had lay back, and played the submissive pet to the older, more experienced woman every step of the way. She had not only not minded, she had loved it, which still shocked her just a bit.

"Georgy would love you, Lonnie," she murmured as her blue eyes opened just then, and Deva smiled at her.

"Georgy," she echoed stupidly.

"A friend of mine in New York. She tattooed _Kitten_ for Kimberly."

"Oh."

"How would you like to join us in _Scotland_ next month? Kim has a new shoot scheduled there, and I think you'd love it there."

"Scotland? Really?"

"Sure. David would love someone with your eye. He's been looking for a protégé for years, and I think you're it. Then _we_ could spend more time together."

"David? David Ravele? He's really Kim's photographer?"

"Yes. He's quite the notorious sort, but he's a first-class photographer. When I saw your picture book last night, I knew you had the natural talent he's been hunting."

"I…..I guess you know I was hoping to….."

"Honey," Deva stroked her brown hair back, kissing her brow. "Not anyone can model. It's sad, but it's true. And let's be honest. You just aren't what the market demands right now. But your camera skills? That is something rare, and precious. You could make a real name for yourself with _that_. So, Scotland?"

"I'd love to," she beamed, and let the woman hug her.

"Just one thing."

"Mmmmhmmmm?"

"You have to promise not to run off with some horny _man_ while you're there," she teased her, flipping a golden nail against one turgid nipple as she grinned at her.

"I…..have to be honest. I never slept with a woman before," she blurted out. "I mean, besides that pair that drugged, and kidnapped me. But before that…."

"We all have a first time, honey," she called her, and pulled her close to kiss her nose. "Now, I have an early flight, or I'd _love_ to stay, and dally a while longer. I'll call you later this week with the details, and the flight time. Be ready?"

"Absolutely," she nodded happily, and sighed as the woman hugged her again, then slid out of bed.

"You should know," Deva told her as she headed for the bath, utterly naked, and heedless of the fact someone could walk in on them. "David is also a notorious _horndog_. I can tell you that he actually notches his belt."

"Oh, now you're kidding," she laughed, sitting up as Connie walked past the still open door just then, coming in from a late shift at Middleton Hospital for her internship. She only gaped back and forth at the two naked women in her sister's room.

"There is _no_ _way_ this had better be _genetic_," she barked, and stormed down the hall as Lonnie and Deva both burst into laughter.

"Told you," Lonnie said before Deva disappeared down the hall to the bathroom.

_To Be Continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**9**

Across town, Dr. James Possible went up to see why his daughter was still in bed at so late in the morning. Vacation, or not, he did not feel that you spent the day in bed when there were better things to do. He still wasn't happy about her delaying college, but he did understand her financial obligation still hung over her. Even if he wasn't quite sure about the dubious fame, and all the rumors that came with it.

He just wasn't happy about that at all.

Opening the door, he looked toward her bed, noticing at once that she was not alone, and two bodies shared that bed.

"Kimberly Anne. What did I say about boys in the….? Oh, hello, Bonnie," Dr. Possible murmured as the dark head rose from under the covers as Kim sat up, and looked around in confusion with bleary eyes.

"Jeez, dad. I told you last night Bonnie was coming over. Her sister had company, so she wanted to give her some, ah, privacy."

"Right. Sorry, Bonnie. Breakfast in a few," the rocket scientist told them. "Don't dawdle."

"I forgot what a riot he is," Bonnie grinned as the door shut again. "Does he not realize….?"

"Not a clue, even if he has seen the trades. Now, mom. She's got radar like you wouldn't believe. I thought she was going to still try to ground me when that last issue of Glitz came out. I'm just glad the tweebs weren't home this week. They'd have been trying to film us."

"Ugh. And I thought sisters were bad," Bonnie groaned as she peeled herself out of the bed, and headed for the bathroom with a borrowed robe wrapped around her body.

"I wouldn't know," Kim told her with a grin as the door closed behind her.

"Wanna trade," Bonnie shouted back at her.

Kim's only reply was laughter.

A harried rush later, after James Possible was gone, and the girls were finishing breakfast with Anne who had a rare day off, Kim found herself wondering about her mother's expression.

"So, what do you girls have planned for today," Anne finally asked them.

"Something lazy," Kim told her. "I have to catch a plane late tonight to make it back to my next assignment on time, so I want to just chill today."

"Perfect. Because you and I need to talk, Kimberly," she smiled as Bonnie eyed the doctor uneasily.

"Sure, mom. What's the sitch….?"

"Don't be flippant with me, young lady. Do you think I haven't noticed your newfound….fame? Or that you _came out _in a mainstream magazine? And yet you _never_ said a word to your mother," Ann asked in what sounded like her hurt tone.

"Sorry, mom," she sighed. "It just kind of happened, and things have been so crazy since….you know, that I never even stopped to think…. What about dad? Did he see…?"

"You know your father. If it's not in the paper, or in the science journals, he isn't going to notice. Besides, he just thought your pictures were nice, and ignored the rest."

"That's good."

_"Good?"_

"I mean…."

Kim sputtered, obviously at a lack for words.

Anne simply smirked.

"So, are you and Bonnie serious? Or is that a media fabrication, too," she asked, implying she didn't really believe everything she was reading.

"Well, to be honest…. We're….friends. _Close_ friends, but….just that," Kim told her.

"That's nice," Anne said, smiling at Bonnie, and the brunette had the unnerving feeling that the redhead would happily peel the skin from her bones if she had gotten the wrong answer.

She smiled uneasily at the woman, and decided that James Possible was funny. And harmless. Only Anne Possible was an entirely different creature. One she wouldn't want to cross. Ever.

**KP**

An hour later, after finally escaping her mother's intensive interrogation over her new lifestyle, Kim and Bonnie were touring the local shops when Kim excused herself to go to the restroom.

"Meet you at the food court," Kim told her, conscious of the local press starting to gather all around them as word of her presence spread. "My treat."

"Thanks," Bonnie smiled, also conscious of the press, and blew her a kiss.

Kim had just walked through the door of the restroom, heading for a stall, when strong hands grabbed her, slammed her against the wall, and Kim gaped up at the woman in front of her.

"That….skank," Shego hissed. "You're actually going out with…._her_," Shego hissed again, her eyes all but literally glowing.

"Shego," Kim frowned, and pushed her back.

Or tried.

Shego wasn't letting go, and while she was in civilian clothes, her usually distinctive green skin hidden somehow, Kim knew it was her.

"Shego, what is going on with you?"

"You….. You're _mine_," the felon spat., and pushed away from her, turning her back on her.

Which was weird, because Shego didn't turn her back on anyone.

"Shego?" Kim impulsively took her shoulder now, pulling her back around to face her.

"You were supposed to be mine," the woman said quietly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "If you knew what I did for you…."

"Shego," Kim echoed yet again, staring at her incredulously.

At that moment Kim found herself unable to think of a single thing. Not one word would reach her tongue. Not one coherent thought came to mind.

Save one.

_Shego_?

"Wasn't I good enough for you? Didn't I show you how to improve? To _dance_? Didn't I make you feel…._alive_," the camouflaged felon demanded, the usually sardonic tone lost behind her audible hurt in her tone.

"Shego…. It's complicated. Bonnie and I….."

"I can read," Shego spat bitterly. "And I can see!"

"Then you had better learn to read between the lines. Bonnie and I are _friends_. Good friends, lately. Surprising as that seems. But…."

"But?"

"We can't just say that at the moment when the press has already built up this storybook image around us without hurting a lot of people. I can't help what they believe, but I won't let any media hysteria hurt people out there that need…."

"Same old Kimmie," Shego smiled sadly.

"But….aren't you the bad girl here anyway? Why do you even care….?"

"I've always cared," Shego said quietly after a brief pause. "Didn't you ever notice? Even once?"

"I always thought you were trying to kill me," Kim frowned.

"Princess," Shego murmured her nickname more like a lover now. "If I had ever wanted you dead," she said a glowing hand burning away the makeup on her the slender forefinger as she stabbed a glowing digit into the hardened steel of the nearest stall to etch initials into the melting metal. "Do you _really_ think your cheerleader's skills could have stopped me?" Kim stared at the rough etch of a heart all but melted right into the side of the stall wall. A heart surrounding Kim's own initials.

"Shego….."

"I'd better go. Doc's probably expecting me back by now," she said quietly, and stepped out of the bathroom before Kim could react.

Kim stared at the closing door, and then back at the initials.

"_Whoa_," was all that came to mind.

Then, forgetting her own needs, she rushed out of the restroom, looking around. Green, or not, there was no sign of the woman. She had forgotten how quick Shego could be. How stealthy. She stared around, then stepped back into the restroom, likely confusing some of those still watching her.

She returned to the food court, found Bonnie easily enough with the mob of local press around her, and watched the smiling girl handle them.

Shego.

Shego…._liked_ her.

Maybe even….like-liked.

No, she chided herself, somber as she went to move through the crowd without a word. Nothing so childish.

Shego had sounded wounded.

Genuinely hurt.

She had sounded…..like she had had her heart broken. This, she knew, was going to take thought. A lot of thought. Shego, in love with her? Since when? And why did that make her...giddy?

Kim couldn't even think straight as she sat beside Bonnie, stared at her, and just blurted, "We need to talk."

Someone in the press smiled ferally, and started snapping pictures as Bonnie just eyed her.

"What's wrong, Kim," Bonnie asked.

"Not here," she said, looking around. "Definitely not here."

**KP**

"So she actually…..?"

Kim nodded as she stood in the bathroom with Bonnie, showing her the engraving in the steel panel Shego had carved.

"Whoa."

"I didn't even realize…. I mean, I never saw it. She said something about….knowing what she did for me. It makes me wonder about a few things," she murmured.

"She loves you," Bonnie realized. "I mean, the real deal."

"I got that feeling, too."

"So, what are you going to do," Bonnie asked her, staring at Kim with a neutral expression.

"I don't know. You have to know I _never_ realized Shego felt….that way."

"And what do you feel," Bonnie asked her, staring at the bold initials cut into the metal as if with a blow torch.

"I don't honestly know."

"Is it because she's a woman? I mean, one you _don't_ know?"

"I probably know her as well as anyone could," Kim murmured, shaking her head. "But you do realize she's a felon? Wanted by half the world. Maybe more than half."

"Somehow, I don't think she cares," Bonnie said, considering the few times that she had met the woman in question.

Okay, meet was a misnomer. Seen her. Watching Kim fight on two different occasions. It made her consider the obviously. Kimberly was still clueless. If Shego had been anyone else, Bonnie knew she had a chance. Well, better than a chance. Only now she could see why Kim never committed. To anyone. The redhead probably didn't even realize how her eyes sparkled, or her face lit up when she talked about that crazed woman.

Anyone else, and Bonnie would have fought for what, to her, was growing far more serious every day. Only, she was finding she cared enough to be honest, too. Kim didn't love her. Not like that. Maybe things might change. Maybe they might work out later. Just now, though, she knew there was only one thing to do.

"You ready to bail," she asked Kim after staring at those simple initials for a time.

"Yeah," Kim sighed, probably not even hearing the wistfulness in her tone.

"Kim," Bonnie said as the redhead finally reached for the door.

Kim just looked back at her, saying nothing.

"I'm not sure I'm one for giving advice, but…. You should talk to her. Figure this out between yourselves. Because something tells me she's the kind to make a move if you wait too long. Only it might not be a move that helps either of you."

Kim sighed.

"I already got the same feeling. Like I said," she smiled ruefully. "I do know her. Bonnie..."

"So, time for a scene," Bonnie suggested as Kim reached for the door again, and she cut her off. "Because, I'm telling you now, much as I _like_ you," she pointedly stressed. "There is no way am I standing in _her_ way. Anyone that can carve metal like clay….."

"I wouldn't let her hurt you," Kim told her.

"We both know I'm not your one-true-true," Bonnie said quietly, feeling the words tear out her heart. Wishing Kim would know she lied. Wishing so many things.

"And I'm not yours?"

It had taken Kim a moment to reply, standing there with her hand on the door, staring back at her. Yet, Bonnie knew, absolutely knew, that Kim still didn't have a clue herself. Which meant she had to help her. Maybe, she decided selflessly for the first time in her life, it might help her own karma.

"Maybe…. Maybe he, or she, is still out there," Bonnie said quietly. "Who knows. But I'd like to live to find out," she teased.

"I'm glad we got the chance to be friends," Kim told her. "I hope that can last."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the psycho girlfriend vandalizing bathrooms," she grinned teasingly, the smile tight, and just a little forced. "And I have the perfect ploy for our breakup. Don't worry. I know just how to handle this kind of….sitch," she winked. "Just play along."

Kim took a deep breath, nodded back at her without comment, and opened the door.

To a mob of press, and admirers. All of whom looked very interested in why the pair had suddenly retreated to the bathroom. Virtually locking themselves in for a time, and not letting anyone else enter.

Kim walked out, Bonnie right behind her, and for a moment, Kim wondered what she would do. Or say. She took four steps before she wondered if Bonnie would say anything, as she was still following her in silence.

They were well into the food court before Bonnie very clearly, and very audibly, spoke up.

"I meant it, Kimberly," she said in a suddenly wistful voice. One that genuinely sounded hurt. "I can't keep this up."

Kim turned, and just stared at her.

Bonnie's eyes drilled her, daring her to say a word. Kim wasn't sure of her lead yet, so she just stared as cameras flashed around them, and she spotted at least two video cameras filming the scene.

"You can't deny I'm telling the truth," Bonnie finally went on. "You…. You're _better_ than I'll ever be. I can't keep waiting for a star that might never fall back to the ground. And I can't keep you from finding whatever is out there waiting for you. It's…. It's better this way. It's better for both of us….if you just go. Now."

Suddenly, Bonnie's ploy was crystal clear to her. Kim actually felt bad as she realized just how clear.

She was pulling the brush-off, but in a way that exonerated both of them, even while making it clear that Kim was not at fault.

"Bonnie," she said, all but strangling the girl's name, wanting to say something that helped. Not sure what it could, or should be.

"Don't say anything. I let you sway me for too long. It was a nice dream, Kimberly, but…. You're going places I can never follow. Places that, maybe, I'm not meant to follow. So…. Just go. Please, just go."

Kim just stared at her.

"We can….still be friends," Kim put out quietly. Sounding a little desperate even to her ears. Why did the idea of losing Bonnie suddenly bother her so much? This was all pretend. Wasn't it?

"That would be nice," Bonnie actually smiled after a moment. "But…. We can't be anything else. Not anymore. It's not fair to either of us. Especially not to you. You deserve more than me. Better than me. Goodbye, Kim."

Kim just stared when Bonnie said no more. Still, something had to be said. Kim started to turn, heedless of those around her, and turned back just for a moment, glancing over her shoulder as she said, "I'll still always love you. You'll still always be my friend. I hope you remember that."

Bonnie only smiled.

A sad, wistful smile that would grace the covers of papers and magazines for days to come.

The next morning, the first headline she saw was the less than cleverly trumpeted, '_Possible_ _Heartbreak_?' that covered the media for days.

To her credit, Bonnie stuck to, 'No comment,' as a response to any, and all questions that came her way, and no one could break her silence. Monique and Ron were around to offer condolences, though Ron was giving her some strange looks all the same.

Her mother made sympathetic sounds, but her father remained blithely unaware of anything currently happening in the melodrama of her life. She only saw that first headline, though, as she was already on a plane to Scotland the next morning for her next major shoot since, so far, she remained under contract.

By then, she was actually looking forward to getting away from the drama growing around her again, and was actually grateful for the private jet the picked her up at Upperton to fly her to New York, where she would take a commercial flight on to Edenborough. For whatever the reason, they wouldn't let Euro-Design's private aircraft into the country just then. Or any private aircraft, to be accurate. She guessed it was likely some new political dispute again.

She met two of the usual models she had worked with before in New York, and groaned. Debbie Sands was an energetic blonde with a very bubbly, and outgoing nature. She was quite friendly, too. Taylor Taylor, or Taye, was a willowy brunette who was as vicious as any shark, and twice as likely to use gossip to gut the competition in a heartbeat if she could manage it. She had been furious over Kim rising so rapidly to overshadow her for months.

She couldn't wait to snigger as she sat down across the aisle to smirk at Kim, and asked, "What's wrong, Kimmie? Losing that charmed life? I hear your best girl just kicked you to the curb."

"Taye," Debbie gasped, sitting on Kim's far side, with a dour businessman sitting between them, studying flowcharts on a small laptop. "That's _mean!"_

The brunette sniffed, and made a point of rattling her magazine, with a picture of Bonnie's expressive face on the cover. 'Riches to Rags?,' the less than clever banner under her visage queried.

"Hacks," Kim muttered, rolling her eyes at the suggestive banner.

"Are you people going to chatter all the way across the pond," the man demanded in a thick accent.

"Not a bit," Kim stated firmly, and lay back. "I'm hoping for a nap."

"If your conscience lets you sleep," Taye asked probingly. "Does it? Or don't you care you broke that poor, sweet girl's heart?"

Kim tried not to laugh.

That 'poor, sweet girl' could likely dine on Taye's heart without worrying about indigestion.

No, Kim's problem was another brunette.

One with flawless, emerald skin, and a bad temper.

It had been two days already. What would _she_ make of the very public schism? What would she do? It was hard to tell with Shego. Even at the best of times, it was hard to predict her. After all, even she never guessed that the willful woman would have daringly saved her life during that Lorwardian sitch. Twice, if you counted the first time Warmonga showed. That should have tipped her off to the woman's manner, then. It spoke to her own distractions that she didn't even consider her motivations at the time.

Now? She just didn't know.

"Will you please stop muttering," the man demanded of Kim, who had not realized she was muttering. "I am trying to solve an important problem before I have to face a very angry board over…."

"You inverted the primary investment, there," she pointed, having glanced at the screen he was studying so intently as they waited for takeoff. "And obviously forgot to compensate for the fluctuating ratios of converted currencies there," she pointed. "Give that a try."

The man scowled darkly, then stared at his work.

"How….? How did you know that? Aren't you just a….."

Kim glowered.

"Kimmie's smart as a whip," Debbie beamed. "She could probably be _anything_ if she wanted to be."

"Obviously," the man murmured, taping in a few commands that had the chart suddenly altering to a smoother, and blacker outcome. "My….God, you just saved our entire quarterly investment. If you hadn't spotted that inversion…."

"No big," she shrugged. "Didn't mean to disturb you," she said, ignoring the bleak look Taye shot her way.

This, she sighed, barely paying attention to the captain's announcement as the aircraft finally started to move, was going to be a long trip.

**KP**

"Miss Possible! Miss Possible! This way!" someone shouted as cameras flashed as she deplaned in London, rather than Edenborough.

"Kim! Is it true you're back to saving the world, then," someone called as she groaned, and Taye muttered sourly behind her.

Just ahead, two sky marshals led two clean cut young men in cuffs away after Kim helped stop them from bringing down the aircraft with ceramic guns they had intended to use to force their way into the cockpit, and use the jet as a weapon in whatever gambit they had in mind.

Only they had to pass Kim's seat to get to the first class section, and the cockpit. The moment she had seen that gun one man was pulling as he moved, she was already moving. A moment later, and the two sky marshals, already on alert, had the second man in custody, and the threat was averted. Still, the flight was diverted for security's sake, and put down at Heathrow for a full inspection. Just in case.

Kim sailed past the press, ignoring them, and headed for the man in the chauffeur's cap that held a sign simply saying, _'Euro-D_.' Twenty minutes later, bags in the trunk, all three girls were in the gray limo hired in advance once Kim contacted Will Deedle to advise him of the delay, and rerouting. The limo would take them to Scotland via highway, and he would meet them along the way.

Not as fast as flying, but it would still keep their schedule.

The downside was being inside a smaller space with Taye.

Six hours later, she was laying flat on her back, in a private room in the hotel where they stopped. Will would be meeting them in the morning to go over a new contract before they would all go on from there. Senor Senior, Sr. had surprisingly kept his word, and revisited her original debt. For the sake of appearances, and to mollify both sides, it was a far more reasonable figure. One almost completely paid off by recent earnings to date. The original five year contract remained as far as duration, but it was far less Draconian, and gave Kim far more options than before now.

Meanwhile, she needed to just unwind, and think of absolutely nothing.

Which, of course, was when someone knocked on the door.

**KP**

The stylishly dressed brunette eyed the woman just a few seats ahead, and frowned.

Taking shelter behind her paper every time someone looked too closely at her, she reread the latest speculation on Kim Possible's broken heart. Part of her was gleeful. Another part skeptical. She simply watched her, trying to decide which was justified.

She even considered walking up, and talking to her when the gleeful suit finally went back to the restroom, but chose not to move.

Just as well. That was about the same time two obviously amateur kids in terribly outdated clothes walked forward. Even as one started to pull out a gun as he marched up the aisle.

She didn't have to guess what was coming.

Even as she considered jumping up herself, Possible was on her feet, or rather, on one of the kids.

Then she moved in a familiar scissor kick, driving a heel into the first kid's face so hard the cartilage pulped, and blood sprayed even as he howled at the unnatural angle his hand had just twisted as Kimmie bent that gun-holding hand, wrist and all, in directions human flesh was not made to go.

Before she could consider helping, two tanks in bad suits had risen to bracket the other kid, beating him down before he could get his hand clear of his own pocket as he lost precious moments gaping at his fallen partner.

By the time the idiots around them got enough of a clue to start screaming, it was already over. The tanks had that one kid down, and Kim had her boot on the neck of the other, carefully handing the gun over to one of the tanks with an outstretched hand.

She eyed the redhead shrugging off the marshals' thanks, and knew she wasn't rusty. She wasn't even slow. If anything, she looked as good as ever. Better than ever.

It made her glow.

Almost literally.

Pointedly quelling any surge of energy that might betray her, she lifted the paper higher when the marshals marched the wobbly morons past her in cuffs, and didn't even look her way.

Or she thought.

By the time she finally got out of the diverted aircraft after they let Kim and company deplane first, five GJ agents were at the bottom of the steps waiting. There was no sign of Kim, and no clue which way she had gone. Still, it wouldn't be that hard to find out. No one knew Kim like her, and there was always that idiot agent who posted everything she nod did for their website.

Tossing her billowing hat and coat one way, she dropped down the other side of the steps, taking the nearly twelve feet drop with ease before bolting across the busy lanes where jets were still coming and going. The English accents of the GJ agents quickly lost behind her.

Easily losing herself in a city almost as diverse as any American city, she scooped up a new hat here, a jacket there, and blended back into the populace before she started tracking Kim again.

It took her all of two hours before she was back on her trail, and headed for her next scheduled stop. It took her far longer to build up the courage to climb the safety stairs outside the hotel to reach Kim's room. A little longer to actually approach her door after entering the hall to go to her door.

She could have easily broken in. Or gone through the balcony. She was trying something else this time. It was a gamble, but she was going for sincere. Maybe it would even work.

Swallowing hard, she knocked on the door in front of her. Hard.

Then she waited.

It took a few minutes, but the door finally opened, and an obviously tired redhead just stared at her.

"Can we talk," she finally thought to ask. Unable to think of anything else just then.

"Come in," Kim finally sighed, and stepped back.

Shego tried very hard not to smile like a loon.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**10**

"Are you okay, sweetie," Deva asked her during one of her breaks as the crew, and models sat around the cordoned off stretch of rugged beach hired for their shoot that week.

"I'm fine," Kim murmured, sitting on the sand in a one-piece made of bright green satin as she stared out across the rough ocean that had a kind of stark beauty that appealed to her just then.

"Fine," Deva murmured, glanced around her. "Honey, even I've noticed how distracted you've been all day. Debbie said you just haven't been yourself all week, either. Is…. Is it Bonnie? Is that still bothering you," the older woman asked with genuine concern.

Kim sighed, shaking her head.

"That was….a mutual decision long before Bonnie chose to employ her acting skills to dust off the press," she told her quietly.

"Some acting. I've seen the footage. She's good, _if_ that was acting."

"Trust me, she could shred you in seconds, if she wanted. Or have you begging mercy if she wanted tears."

"Really," Deva murmured. "And Lonnie bet me you were nursing a broken heart. She's actually worried about you, and her sister."

Kim glanced toward the brunette that was helping David set up for another model, and sighed again.

"You're sure….?"

"It's not Bonnie, Deva. We're...friends, but only that," Kim sighed.

"Really? But you do have a problem?"

"I found out I have a…..a secret admirer. Kind of a stalkish one."

"If you're in trouble…."

Kim laughed.

"I can handle her. I think. Well, I'm pretty sure I can. It's just…..complicated."

"Want to talk?"

Kim sighed again.

"Kim, brooding isn't going to help. And David is getting impatient. He's had to cut your shoots short three times today because you're not paying attention."

Kim frowned.

"It's really complicated," she finally said.

"Talk to me," she said. "You'd be surprised at what I can understand."

"My friend…. Wade. He told me about your….past. He kind of….dug into things back when I was still trying to get a handle on the whole model deal from the start."

"I see," the older woman said more quietly now.

"The point is…. You _know_ Shego."

"Shego," Deva frowned. _"She's_ your stalker?"

"Turns out, she's obsessed with me. As in, 'you're mine, and I'll _kill_ anyone that touches you,' obsessed," Kim grimaced.

"Something tells me you're not joking."

"There's a vandalized bathroom in Middleton with my initials in it," Kim grimaced. "Courtesy of her last visit."

Deva just stared.

"Well, not her last visit. Turns out, she followed me here. She's apparently been following me around a lot."

"She has," Deva asked quietly, not sounding too surprised.

"You know," Kim frowned, looking up at her again.

"Kim. I…. You should know, she's the one that brought me Will Deedle's papers. She had me deliver them, because she was afraid you'd be suspicious if _she_ showed up with them."

Kim frowned all the more.

"She….gave you the evidence….to expose Jack?"

"I think she would have gelded him for you if necessary," Deva nodded. "So, yes, I believe you."

"So, you know what's on my mind now?"

"Part of it. The question is, Kimberly, how do _you_ feel about her?"

"I….."

"Have you called Global Justice to report her?"

"I…. No. This is something we need to work out. I'm just not sure how. Not yet."

Deva nodded.

"Shego can be obsessive."

"Don't I know it," Kim sighed.

"But she has a good heart. When you can reach it."

"I know that, too," Kim murmured, looking back out at the sea again. "So, you've known her a while, too?"

"She kept me alive during my ill-fated stint as a Hench after I bailed on...dancing. She also talked me out of staying, and got me my first real modeling gig. Seems Pierre owed her a few favors. Things took off from there. So, yes, I do know her, and I understand your life better than you would realize. That's why when I gave you that advice earlier this month….. Well, I know what I'm talking about," she smiled.

"I get it. I'm still not sure if this is what I'm cut out for, though," she admitted.

"And you worry how is it going to work if you go back into chasing criminals down while you are…..trying to reconcile with one of the world's biggest felons?"

"That's part of what is worrying me."

"So, what worries you most? Your reputation, or the fact that _Shego_ loves you?"

"You think my reputation….? I wasn't even thinking about that. Shego…. To be honest, I do like her. I respect her. I just think she's…"

"Irresponsible? Infuriating? Completely insane?"

"Well," Kim forced a smile. "Maybe not _completely."_

Deva met her smile with her own.

"I suggest you two sit down, and have a long talk."

"Bonnie said the same thing."

"Really," Deva murmured. "Well, she's right. You two need to decide…."

"She's in my room now," she murmured abruptly. "She's been following me, I said? She caught up with us outside London. No, we're not doing anything," she blushed as Deva's eyes rounded. "We're just….trying to hash out things. Only….."

"You're not getting it done?"

"Not really," Kim sighed, and went back to looking at the sea again. "Mostly, we're glaring at each other."

"Let me ask you something, Kim."

Kim looked up at her again.

"Do you care for her?"

Kim frowned thoughtfully.

"Do you?"

"I….. I do respect her. Part of me admires her, like I said. You know, her skills. Her grace, and agility. Watching her in action is like…." She sighed. "It's hard to describe. I love watching her. When I have the chance. I even like matching my skills with her. It's part of why I kept training. I didn't want to get rusty when I never knew when I might face her again. I didn't want to….."

"Get beat?"

"Disappoint her," Kim murmured.

"That sounds a lot like you do care."

"I guess," Kim demurred. "Maybe."

She shook her head.

"It's just all so confusing. A year ago I was trying to figure out boys, and now I'm being chased by girls, and I'm still not even sure what I should be doing with the rest of my life. It is all just so….."

"Welcome to the real world, sweetheart. Want some very serious advice?"

Kim eyed her.

"No, I have no easy answers. You said you dug up my past, which I hope you will have your friend keep buried…."

"Of course," Kim flamed. "I'd never…."

Deva nodded.

"You're probably the only person I would believe when you say that. Anyway, my advice, based on my own crappy experience? Decide what is really important to you. Or even who. Then, go for it, and let the rest just…..play out. You're the only one that knows what you want. You're the only one that can make _you_ happy, Kim. And if you're not happy, why bother with anything else?"

Kim frowned again.

"That….actually makes sense."

"Possible," David growled as he was waving Taye, and Shirley, another model that had joined them off the set. "You awake yet?"

"Coming," she growled. "Rude, much," she snapped out of habit, which made more than a few of the crew laugh as Deva just shook her head.

**KP**

"You're not going to believe this," Wade was saying as Kim made a point of calling him later that day to ensure he buried Deva's past a little deeper. Just in case.

"What now," she asked.

"GJ London spotted Shego getting off the same jet you were on. They chased her into the city, but lost her. Dr. Director tried to get Ron in on the hunt, but he blew her off for something else. He actually told her no one found that woman unless she wanted to be found anyway."

"Well, he's right about that one," Kim agreed.

"You're not worried?"

"About Shego? No. How long has it been since she's even done anything?"

"Well, it has been almost a year. Just about the time you started…. Do you know something, Kim," Wade suddenly asked.

"I have a few….theories. Nothing definite. I'll let you know," Kim told him, and brushed him off before shutting off the Kimmunicator.

"You lied," Shego murmured from across the room, well out of sight of the Kimmunicator, which Kim now slid into a drawer, just in case.

"Not technically," Kim blushed.

"Sure you did, and you're getting better at it, too," Shego smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"Get over it," she huffed. "I was just making sure Deva had nothing to worry about."

"That's nice of you."

"You were nicer. You saved her from a life that could have ruined her. Or worse."

"Hey, even I figured out she didn't belong there. Some don't," the green-skinned woman shrugged.

"That was still nice of you."

"Don't push it, princess," Shego growled from where she leaned against the wall.

"I want to settle this," Kim told her abruptly. "Whatever is between us. We need to stop dancing around it, and…."

"I'm not dancing, Kimmie," Shego said more soberly. "The only one that has been running off is…."

"Shego," Kim sighed.

"Fine. What do you suggest?"

"Some serious talk. Tell me this. Are you saying you really, heart-to-heart, _love_ me?"

"How often did I leave you a way out? How often did I save your skin, and even helped your goofy buffoon? You think I was really that careless?"

"A simple yes….."

"Actions speak louder than words in my world," the green-skinned woman huffed.

"Yeah," Kim shot back, rising from the bed, and walking over to stand just a few feet from her. "So, let's assess yours. Running off every time you get the chance. Never saying a word when I ask you a straight, direct question. Even now, you are very much dancing around what you will not say, when all you have to do is…."

"Do you love me," Shego demanded hotly, glaring at her.

_"Yes,_ damn you," Kim shot back angrily, actually raising her fists.

They stared at one another, and both looked stunned.

"Yes," Kim echoed softly, looking absolutely astonished she had said it herself. "I….do. I think….I have for a long time. Maybe I didn't know I loved you. But I did admire you. I respected you, which is what I told Deva just a few hours ago. Only, yes, now that it's out there, yes, I love you, you stubborn, annoying, frustrating woman," she seethed.

Shego just stared at her.

Then stepped forward, wrapped her arms around her, and growled as she pressed her lips to Kim's, and kissed hard.

Kim didn't fight.

"Say it," she murmured against the taller woman's lips.

Shego growled again, and buried her face in Kim's hair.

"Peaches," she huffed. "It should be strawberries," she muttered inanely. "I liked your strawberry scent."

"Shego….."

"I love you, Kimberly Anne Possible," Shego murmured into her ear. "I love you so much it scares me. I love you so much I wanted to rip Drakken apart every time he went after you. Only the fact he's an incompetent moron saved his life. When Dementor almost killed you, I suggested _bad things_ would happen if he tried again. When Senor Senior stepped up his game, I offered to geld his only son, and heir. When I found out Jack was after you….."

"Deva told me about the source of the evidence she 'found' in Deedle's room."

"I'd do anything for you, Kim," Shego said, looking down at her now, bright, unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't deserve you. I probably never will. Only I….. I can't _not_ see you. I can't….not want you. You're the only good thing in my life."

Kim's arms only then rose to embrace her in turn.

"Then that's all that matters," she said. "Tell me something. Honestly. When was your last overt crime?"

Shego sighed, still holding her.

"Maybe….two months ago, when I broke into that weasel's room to find the evidence of what was going on with you."

"Let's not count that one. Anything else?"

"Not in…..well, fourteen, or fifteen months. Not since I left Doc, at the least."

"That's a good start."

"For what," Shego frowned.

Kim smiled up at her.

"For your redemption," she said, and stretched up to kiss Shego's lips willingly this time.

Shego's brain immediately shut down.

It remained in that fugue state for the next four to five hours. She only came out of that state when she was laying next to Kim in bed, both of them naked, to stare at her.

"You….are completely insane," she told the redhead who suggested she needed to call a press conference.

"Just hear me out," Kim asked. "Because I'm pretty sure just going to Dr. Director to ask she pardon you wouldn't work out."

"Duh, comes to mind," Shego quipped.

Kim blushed.

"I won't deny it wasn't the first thought that came to mind."

Shego just stared at her as they lay together, their bodies still tingling from the afterglow of their frenzied first coupling.

"Then I realized that Dr. Director would likely just exploit it as a chance to throw you back in jail, and keep you there."

Shego said nothing as she held the slender redhead in her arms, and just stared at her.

"What we need," she said, "Is to bend public opinion to our side, and make them support us. Then, we can risk letting you find a way to….clear yourself. Without worrying about criminal charges."

"You are completely out of your mind, you know that, don't you,' Shego said quietly. "There is no way that anyone will ever accept me and you. Not….together."

"They will with the right….preparation," Kim smiled. "I haven't been paying attention to all that paparazzi for nothing. Will you trust me?"

"God, I want to trust you, Kim," she said earnestly. "I just want… I don't to be….be stuck with a sordid affair in the shadows after we finally….found each other."

"If I am right, you won't," she said, and gently kissed her. "Ready to listen?"

Shego nodded.

After a while, Shego nodded, and declared, "Yep. You're completely out of your mind."

"You forget," Kim smiled, stroking her smooth, green flesh under her hand as they still lay together. "I'm still a Possible. And….."

Kim's words were smothered by Shego's lips.

Which made her giggle. Then moan. Then she forgot all about press conferences for a time.

**KP**

Dr. Director yawned, sat up, and walked into the small kitchenette of the small home she rented under another name for security's sake to start coffee.

She pulled on her robe, and padded out to the front lawn to get the morning paper. She paused to wave to her neighbor, Mrs. Mulligan, who thought she was a librarian, and went back inside. She poured herself cup of the steaming, black liquid, and set down with the morning paper before starting her day.

She didn't worry about breakfast.

To be honest, she was a bad cook, and would just grab something on the way into the office. Opening the paper, she frowned as she saw a familiar photo, and wondered what the woman was up to now. She glanced at the headline for clues, and frowned. Then began to scan the article. Her good eye twitched, her brow furrowing the more she read.

Finally, she calmed herself, and reread the entire article. Twice.

Then, finishing her usual morning routine, she headed for the office, walked into the command center, and fixed her eye on Agent Du sifting the morning briefs for anything important.

"Du. Get me Stoppable, _and_ Wade, and get to my office now," she barked.

Will Du turned, and nodded, and headed her way with a handful of files.

"Everything we currently have on Shego," he told her knowingly as he handed her a file.

For once, it was surprisingly thin.

"I take it you saw the morning paper," Dr. Director demanded.

"I read the online edition," he said somberly. "It had more photos, and quite a few….glowing editorials."

"Possible is out of her mind," Betty Director finally spat as they marched to her office.

Will didn't bother to comment on that one.

**KP**

Shego stared around her in the café as she sat with Kim, the other models, and their crew. Then, too, there was the press that swarmed them even ten hours after the first interviews.

She had the instinctive impulse to growl and snarl. Maybe poke out a few eyes that were staring her way as if waiting on her to do tricks.

Only Kim's presence kept her calm, and kept her from lashing out.

"How do you stand them," she rasped as she tried not to glare at some of the freaks with cameras eyeing them.

"I don't know about the others," Kim grinned. "But I kind of pretend like they're Henches, and ignore them."

"Like they are…Henches?"

"Well, yeah. They all just stand around, getting in the way, annoying me while I just wanted to get to you. To…..ah…..fight you," Kim smiled at her. "So, yeah. To me, they're Henches. In my way, but not worth bothering with."

"There's a glowing recommendation," Taye huffed from her nearby seat. "But shouldn't you be dragging her to jail, or something?"

"Shego's not wanted in Scotland," Kim smiled at the green-skinned woman.

"Maybe everywhere else, but not Scotland," Shego agreed blandly, and sipped from her glass of very expensive wine.

Kim, using Deva's connections, had arranged an international press release that credited Shego with tipping her off about the hijackers. That, she insisted, was why she wasn't surprised at the time. Shego was only on the plane in case Kim needed her help. She didn't do anything because the sky marshals were there to take up the slack, and help Kim.

She ran from the bobbies because she didn't want trouble.

Just as she had kept her nose clean for over a year, doing nothing illegal, and trying to live a normal life.

Which was when Kim had dropped that bombshell.

Shego was doing all that to prove she had changed. Not to the world. To her. Because Shego had decided that Kim's sterling example had shown her how wrong she had been in crossing that line between good, and evil. Kim had finally reached her conscience, and jumpstarted it back to life. She chose to try to start showing Kim how much she had changed. When she realized the jet was threatened, she finally came forward to warn her, and admit that along the way, more than her mind had changed.

So had her heart.

One now completely devoted to Kim Possible, and her heroic example.

Shego wanted to gag.

Or burst into laughter.

Somehow, she had managed to make that simpering statement before the press with a straight face.

When asked about Drakken, she suggested they check with his mother, since had likely moved back in with her without her support to keep him solvent. The laughter was the right end to the early morning statement that swept the world inside of an hour, making headlines all around the world that first day.

More salacious reporters took the news further, of course, suggesting Kim had found a new love to heal her broken heart.

That, they didn't realize, was exactly what Kim was counting on as the story melded with their own lascivious speculation, and began to spread.

In the meantime, since Shego technically wasn't wanted in the country, one of the few in the world where she was safe, Kim publicly escorted her when not working. Shego showed up at their shoot, and Kim was more focused, and easy-going, which everyone immediately noticed.

"Finally got laid, and by _her_," Taye quipped. "I knew there was something off about you."

"Jealous," Kim asked. "I'll bet Shego won't mind sharing," Kim had teased her.

Taye, who was very, very straight, and constantly made a point of it, had paled, and fled the pair of them.

Close to three days later, the expected response appeared as no less than three Global Justice jets settled in the lot outside her hotel. Even she was surprised to see Ron step off with Dr. Director herself.

And over three, heavily-armed strike teams.

"Here we go," she told Shego as she looked outside at the new arrivals.

"Sure we can't still just run away," Shego asked, sounding genuinely worried.

"Trust me," Kim told her, reaching out to take her hand, squeezing it firmly.

"It's the only reason I'm still here, Princess," she murmured.

Kim only smiled at the familiar appellation.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them for a tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Model Hero**

**By LJ58**

**11**

Rather than wait, Kim and Shego went down to the lobby, took a seat in the dining room, and ordered lunch before the teams could surround the hotel. By then, Ron, Dr. Director, and three GJ agents swarmed the hotel, leaving the rest outside to cover escape routes.

Kim giggled as she watched the agents rush up the stairs as Ron and Dr. Director took the lift.

Ten minutes later, they were back in the lobby, looking around.

The head clerk finally pointed their way through the wood and glass partition.

Kim pointedly waved them over as the diners just gaped.

Many of whom were press members who were waiting around for the next phase of the story.

"Hi, Ron. How's Monique," she asked as the sandy-haired ninja frowned at her.

"You don't look mind-controlled," he sputtered.

"Is that what you think," Kim laughed, looking at Dr. Director. "You overlook Jack Hench, but if Shego tries to come out, and do some good, you think I'm being mind-controlled?"

"Do you have to say it like that," Shego groaned.

"Coming out," Kim said blatantly.

"Doing good," Shego corrected her.

Kim laughed.

"What are we supposed to think, Kimberly," Dr. Director demanded as she took station just to her side, as the other three agents, all heavily armed, and armored, moved to surround them.

"You guys want to pull up chairs," Kim asked them. "They have a great lamb dish here if you don't want the traditional haggis."

"They have haggis," Ron asked, approaching the table. "I always wanted to try that."

Several locals gave him approving smiles.

"Dr. Director," she asked, gesturing to a free chair.

The woman just stared.

"What are you trying to pull, Kimberly? Because I do not believe for one instant…."

"Wade," she called, having picked up the Kimmunicator setting on the table by her glass. "Will you scan us, and tell me if _anyone_ here is being mind-controlled?"

A few moments later, Wade, with a faint smirk, said, "All clear, Kim. No extraneous gear, or tech in the area. Unless you count the mini-frags, and two mini-lasers Dr. Director is carrying."

"Overkill much," Shego smirked as Kim put the Kimmunicator down after shutting it off. "Not that they'd stop me, if I had a reason to run."

"You still have a lot of outstanding wants, woman," Dr. Director spat, yet to sit down. "I'm well within my rights to take you into custody on any number of them."

"In Scotland," she smiled.

More than a few locals looked less than pleased now, Shego having become a bit of a celebrity to them the past few days in Kim's company. It didn't hurt that she had used her skills to help find a lost girl in the mountains, since next to Kim, there weren't many people as skilled as Shego at tracking someone down even among the locals.

"Global Justice has a charter with….."

"I'm not wanted here," Shego pointed out.

"And, if you don't listen to her, you won't get the next bit of evidence that she really is trying to straighten out her life, and go straight," Kim added, knowing very well that every ear in the room was listening.

Especially the members of the press that had come for a fluff story on models, and ended up falling into the biggest story in months.

"All right," the canny agent said, dragging a chair slightly away from the table, and sitting carefully. "Convince me."

"I know Jack Hench's operation better than he does. I also know who is planning what, at least for the next few weeks, and can tip you off to at least five major capers in the works. Including two high profile assassinations being planned among them. And I know where Drew is hiding most of his ill-gotten gains you never managed to recover after his last jailbreak."

Dr. Director eyed her.

"Which I did not perform," Shego added pointedly.

"And you supposedly tipped Kimberly off about the hijackers?"

"Why would she lie," Shego asked blandly.

"Why, indeed," Dr. Director murmured, eyeing them both.

Ron turned from the waiter, smiling almost as much as the young man who had just made a very sizeable order, and glanced at Shego.

"I believe them."

"You weren't even paying attention," the woman sniffed.

Kim laughed.

"You still don't know Ron very well, do you," she laughed. "So, how is Monique?"

"Man, she actually told me I had to eat healthy at least _three_ days a week," he exclaimed now. "Talk about harsh. On the plus side, she scored tickets to GWA SlapFest XIX. Having a girlfriend with connections rules," he grinned happily.

"I'll tell her you said so," Kim drawled dryly.

"Uh, not that you weren't great. But, you know, we didn't have the spark. Not like…. Well, we didn't have it. Guess I know why, now," he smiled. "So, is Shego the rebound guy? Uh, girl?"

"Oy! Does he _ever_ stop to think first," Shego complained.

"Not if I can help it," Ron replied for Kim. "Saves on problems later."

"He's serious, isn't he," Shego asked, gaping at him as their food began to arrive.

"Sure we can't tempt you to join us," Kim asked Dr. Director as her agents eyed the plates with evident interest as they started to relax.

Until Dr. Director glanced sharply their way.

"I'm still not convinced. I need details."

"You want details," Shego smiled, and leaned over to whisper to her. "Mrs. Mulligan is a plant put in place by _Gemini_ to keep an eye on you. She's a WEE double-agent."

Dr. Director stared at her as Shego sat up straight, and sipped her water, since she was keeping a clear head today as she faced her longtime nemesis.

"Want more details? I can tell you how long she's been spying for him, and Jack. I can tell you how often she's broke into your house, and what she did there. I can tell you where Gemini's failsafe bomb is located he planted three months ago after he really got tweaked at you. I have the disarming code, too."

Dr. Director just stared.

"You'd really turn on…..that community?"

Shego turned to Kim, smiled, then looked back at her.

"In a heartbeat. Jack crossed a line. It made me take a hard look at myself, and I decided it was past time I chose the right path. I knew if I was going to…..do it right….I had to prove to Kimberly I was sincere. If I could show her….."

"And along the way you fell in love with her," Ron summarized when the woman trailed off, and just stared at Kim.

All three women stared at him.

"C'mon! It's obvious. Everyone loves Kim. It'd be wrong if you didn't," he declared authoritatively as he actually smiled at Shego. "So, yeah, I can see it."

"How about you," Kim asked Dr. Director.

"I still need….details. Beyond my own life, which is incidental."

Shego, still smiling, leaned over, and murmured again.

"In two days, a PLO operative is going to be in place to take out the German Parliament, and try to destabilize the nation before an upcoming rally. I know who he is, what gear he's using, and where he's located."

She sat up again, and smiled at Kim.

"Don't worry. I sent the details to their government. When the guy moves, he'll find a lot of very capable German agents waiting on him," Shego smiled. "I do have more, as promised. It's all yours."

"For a price," Dr. Director asked knowingly.

"Free of charge. Because it's the right thing to do," Shego told her with apparent earnestness.

Dr. Director truly frowned now.

"You're doing this….because of Kim."

"Yes. She showed me another way. A better way. I'll admit," she laughed as she eyed the redhead. "I was slow, and some might say a bit stubborn, but….I did learn."

Dr. Director slowly stood up.

"I'll be in your room, Possible. Finish your meal," she said, eyeing her. "Then, we'll have a more…private chat. Stay on post," she snapped at her men. "And stay alert."

Then she turned, and marched out of the dining room toward the lift.

"Wow," Shego murmured. "I see she still has that stick firmly planted," making even Kim laugh.

One of the agents even dared crack a smile.

"Guys, you can relax. Sit down, order if you like," Kim told them. "We're going to eat. Then we'll go upstairs, and try to calm her down. No one will try anything. You have my word."

"And mine," Ron said with a full mouth.

The three agents looked at one another, one shrugged, and all three pulled out chairs as they set their weapons down under their seats. The waiter was there in the same instant.

**KP**

"I knew it," Bonnie murmured as she packed for college.

"Knew what, sweetie," her mother asked as Bonnie watched the television with the latest news about Kim, and Shego.

Bonnie only grinned as Shego stood in front of the press, talking about a recent deal with Global Justice for a provisional amnesty in return for her good behavior.

And a little help.

"….will you be helping Kim Possible if she goes back to saving the world," someone asked her.

Shego seemed to ponder it for all of three seconds as she smiled at the redhead standing nearby in a very stylish dress in Shego's favorite colors.

"Well, I have already decided to give my Kimmie anything she desires."

Kim cleared her throat.

"Unless, you know, it's illegal," the green-skinned woman smiled, looking at Kim with eyes that said far more than words just then.

Then, she blatantly winked at Kim.

The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Looks like Kim has already moved on," Connie smirked, eyeing the report, too. "Sure you didn't just play her for that scholarship."

"I didn't have to play her," Bonnie said, thinking of her most unlikely friend of all time. "She had already given the scholarship to me even before we broke up. Honestly," she said after a moment as the reporter commented on the most unlikely of all romances in the world since King Kong, or Beauty and the Beast. "She's just that nice. Kim really wants to _help….everyone._ She really is all that," she murmured, a secret part of her still wishing there had been another way.

Maybe... Some day.

_End…_


End file.
